


失而复得

by momokii_yj



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gellert Grindelwald is a rock star, Gellert and Albus have a daughter, M/M, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Promiscuity, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokii_yj/pseuds/momokii_yj
Summary: 23岁即将大学毕业的阿不思发现自己怀孕了，这个时候盖勒特分手跑了。四年后两人重逢，盖勒特求复合。





	1. 失而复得01

**Author's Note:**

> abo设定但其实用得不多。  
> 几乎全部角色年龄都被我二设了。  
> 其实是带孩子的家庭剧，家长里短的。

阿不思·邓布利多咬着嘴唇在发呆，烦躁不已的视线无意间撞上了与他隔着一排货架的便利店店员。对方立刻低下头，假装正在专心核对货架上的商品。阿不思突然意识到自己被店员监视了。他已经在这家小便利店里呆了十分钟，似乎漫无目的一般游走在几排货架之中，却一点东西都没拿。反常的举动很快引起店员注意，以为他酝酿时机准备偷东西。

哪里会有磨蹭十分钟还不下手的贼啊……

反应过来并默默吐槽的这小块神经区域像是一个率先转动起来的小齿轮，带起其他意识齿轮重新运转，阿不思回过神来，既不想继续自我折磨，也不想被当成贼，于是快步走到角落拿起东西奔向结账。那个原本在监视他的店员立刻回到收银台归位。

店员接过钱，忍不住打量眼前的男生——他正低着头看向别处。

买验孕棒的男生他司空见惯了，但这个蓝眼红发的白人男生，眼圈略红的样子还是让他忍不住心生怜悯——虽然不幸的Omega总是相似的，尤其是哭着独自来买验孕棒的。

 

晚饭过后，阿不福思像往常一样领着阿莉安娜在客厅陪她玩，今天是识字游戏。阿不思自动收拾刀叉碟子清洗，他们的母亲坎德拉站在洗碗池边一同料理家务。她默默看了看今天异常沉默的阿不思，想了想决定先从简单的情况问起：“你最近放学后都待在家，没有跟盖勒特约会吗？”

预料之中的问题，阿不思早有准备，简单回应到：“他在准备校园音乐节的表演，忙着练习新歌。”

长子故作轻松的平淡语气加深了坎德拉心里的不安猜想，但她知道问不出更多了，只能默默希望让自家孩子烦恼的事情能够尽快解决，于是试图用同样平静的语气为对话收尾：“既然你们最近少见面，你可要记得按时打抑制剂。我今天进你房间放衣服，看到你的抑制剂数量跟上个月比起来好像没有变化。”

下午验孕棒上浮现的横杠瞬间刺入脑海，阿不思短促地“嗯”了一声，卖力地刷碗盘，妄想全神贯注做体力劳动可以麻痹脑子里按不下去的焦虑。

 

他跟盖勒特已经冷战了快一个月了，但此刻阿不思躺在卧室床上不死心地回想上一回发情热时上床，盖勒特到底有没有做安全措施。平时的他理性内敛，是家人和朋友习惯求助的对象，现在他则逃避理性，抱着一丝侥幸心想说不定验孕棒验错了。可是本月的发情热没有出现，难道这个情况不比验孕棒更有说服力吗？

 肚子里他和盖勒特的孩子……从两人半年前完成标记之后，他不是没有幻想过他们的未来，他们也许会有个孩子，但不是现在，更不是在他跟盖勒特之间出现原则危机的现在。

 如果他跟盖勒特真的无法挽回，最坏的结果，也就是他独自抚养孩子，一辈子用着抑制剂吧……

明年阿不思大学毕业，他一向优秀的专业成绩替他招来母校伸出的橄榄枝，邀请他毕业后留在学校当助教员。他的导师布莱克教授信心满满，认为阿不思凭着过人的能力，必定几年后会在社会学领域留下叫人印象深刻的贡献。

生活稳定的希望似乎即将要重新眷顾经历了十三年家道式微的邓布利多家。阿不思十岁前无忧无虑，十岁后一家人快乐富足的回忆如梦一场，曾经美好的日子遥不能碰，他不敢沉湎，但如果可以时光倒流，他愿意付出所有去改变过去，那么现在妹妹阿莉安娜就会像一个普通正常的17岁少女，也许正跟爸妈吵闹着要求他们允许她出外玩到晚上十点后再回家。是的，爸爸理应活到现在，陪伴在他们身边。

 阿莉安娜的智力水平永远停留在5岁儿童的程度，化学污染物质损伤脑神经，不可恢复。上游工厂掩人耳目违法排污，污染了邓布利多家农场。直到5岁的安娜健康出现异样，大家才留意到早已倒下的多米诺骨牌。

父亲起诉工厂，资本家使出肮脏手段百般阻挠。旷日持久的官司耗尽家产，最后父亲变卖了农场，举家搬迁。小女儿的不幸让父母备受打击，而长达四年的官司同时剧烈消耗父亲的精神体力，心力交瘁去逝。

这么多年来，靠着母亲、阿不思和弟弟阿不福思分工，挣钱养家、照顾安娜，一家人坚强支撑直到两兄弟长大。阿不思和阿不福思没有享受过像同龄人那样暑假结伴去度假游玩，因为假期总是打工做兼职的好时机。

毕业后的第一份稳定的正式工作总算可以真正地减轻家庭压力。而肚子里的小生命来的猝不及防。

 

阿不思从床头柜拿过手机，盯着他与盖勒特的聊天窗口，手机屏幕的冷光照得脸色苍白。这一个月以来他都是这样盯着，无意识期盼下一秒上面会出现新鲜的对话气泡。

 阿不思不希望打破他和盖勒特冷战的是这样一个不得不说的消息，孩子的出现根本不可能麻痹、隐藏他们之间存在的问题。

他把脸埋进枕头里，蜷缩身体，不知所措与孤独感像老朋友一般围绕在身旁，他应该早就习惯这种感觉，在妹妹出事时，在家里破产卖掉老宅时，在父亲去世时，在之后每一次家里生活拮据时，在每一次试图幻想自己本该拥有的未来时。可此时此刻，他又要命地想念盖勒特，想要不顾一切投降，想紧紧抱着他，想告诉他他要做爸爸了。


	2. 失而复得02

“我真是受不了了，你们情侣吵架放过我们吧。这样练习没意思，这一个月你要么缺席，要么来到也进入不了状态。”文达突然停下手中的琴键，朝盖勒特翻了个白眼，并离开她的位置走到旁边抓起一瓶矿泉水用力灌入喉咙。

乐队的其他人尴尬地对视，同时也心照不宣地松了口气，默默停下手中的乐器。

盖勒特阴沉着脸，简洁命令大家再练习演奏一遍。文达继续抗议：“今天就到此为止吧，你先把自己的事情解决好。这个月你天天黑着脸，我们心惊胆战的。再过一个月我们就要去伦敦了，想象一下吧，我们离梦想又近了一步！看在这个份上，你打起精神，认真对待我们的练习好不好？邓布利多那个乖乖牌好学生，至于让你神魂颠倒、束手无策吗？玩世不恭的格林德沃先生去哪里了。”

奎妮眼见格林德沃似乎被踩到痛处，即将爆发，赶紧用手肘轻轻撞文达的手臂，提醒她适可而止，然后走到格林德沃身边，拍了拍他的肩膀尝试安抚，“冷战解决不了问题，只会让你们两个人的距离越来越远。我不知道你们俩出了什么事，听克里登斯说上周邓布利多还向他问候了乐队情况……我觉得他想问的是你。”奎妮觉得自己刚刚仿佛说了一句神奇的魔咒，因为盖勒特可怕的脸色瞬间消退了一些。但他立刻粗声粗气地质问为什么克里登斯不告诉他。

“怎么敢啊，你忘了前两个星期文达在你面前提起邓布利多，还被你恶狠狠地吼着让她闭嘴。”她在心里微微一笑，接下来用更轻的语调说，“况且，你忍心让他一个人熬发情期吗？我记得以往这个时候你都要消失几天去陪他？”

他怎么会忘记阿不思的发情期，这几天正盘算着借此和好的机会。冷战的每一天，他都仿佛能闻到阿不思的信息素气味，萦绕鼻端从未散去，撩拨着情欲神经。阿不思的信息素气味与他本人一样，闻着很温和，但容易沉醉上瘾。

“他需要就更应该亲自找我，凭什么是我主动上门找他？！”

盖勒特忿忿不平回嘴，却已经把挂在身上的吉他取下装进箱子里，然后头也不回地走出练习室。

 

“虽然看着我们的魔王大人变得像个恋爱傻瓜一样很有意思，但我还是更希望他跟邓布利多只是玩玩而已。”文达若有所思地盯着被盖勒特大力推开而持续来回摆动的练习室大门，如此说到。

*********

 

阿不思傍晚放学离开教室，经过拐角的另一间无人教室时，突然被从门口里伸出的一只手大力拽进了里面。他吓了一跳，踉跄着跌入到一个怀抱里，下意识攥紧对方的衣服以防自己摔倒发生意外。这几天他已经接受怀孕事实，查阅了不少Omega孕早期的注意事项。尽管对自己与盖勒特当下的问题以及未来依然忧心忡忡，但也正因如此，他更加毫不保留地发挥一贯的理性和计划性。

“袭击”了阿不思的人，一手抱着他，一手把门甩上。教室里没有开灯。那个人把阿不思抵在墙上，头埋入他脖颈，鼻端和双唇紧贴阿不思的皮肤。

黄昏的金色光线透过窗户，再穿过眼前金色的发丝，柔柔投进阿不思的视网膜上。无论是外边的落日还是身上的人，他感觉自己被金色包围，温暖美好，令人眷恋。他静静地直视阳光，用双眼以外的周身一切去感受对方的重量和触感。阳光不刺眼，阿不思眼底却渗出了一点点酸涩的泪水。他抬起手紧紧抱着对方的脖子和肩膀，闭上眼，呼吸着对方肩膀和发丝上的气味，依旧熟悉安心。

两人闷不作声地拥抱了一会儿，盖勒特首先行动，双唇从阿不思的脖子上一路移动到他的脸颊，再到达嘴唇，狠狠吻着、向阿不思索取所有。

“想给你我的一切，如果我有的话，如果我只属于自己的话。”阿不思在心里不断重复，蠕动嘴唇热烈回应盖勒特。

 

两人吻得透不过气才分开。盖勒特盯着阿不思的脸，欣赏他充血润泽的嘴唇，巡视他由于激动而泛红的脸色，这都是因为他盖勒特才有的反应。这一个月冷战实在太难受了，盖勒特还没来得及察觉这一想法便沉浸在阿不思需要他的满足感中。他嗅了嗅阿不思，信息素气味淡淡的。

“你打抑制剂了，我就知道。”盖勒特轻轻肯定道。

阿不思回答不上来，怀孕一事在嘴边异常沉重。于是他干脆低头不作声。

盖勒特将阿不思的反应解读为对他近期冷落的无声谴责，又把他搂进怀里，凑在阿不思耳边开始甜言蜜语。

“我知道你找过我。我们怎么可能离开彼此呢，无论我们有没有标记。没有人比我更适合你，没有人比我更懂你，我们注定要一起的。而且我们已经是标记过的伴侣，何必搞成这样，让你还过着打抑制剂的日子。今晚来我家？”

阿不思摇了摇头，“布莱克教授新布置了一个很重要的课题给我，我要尽快开始做资料准备。这次发情热不辛苦，一打抑制剂就压下去了。”课题是真的，阿不思选择在发情的事情上顺着盖勒特说过的话来编织谎言。

“虽然我真的超爱你认真做任何事情的样子，但我们才刚和好你就要拒绝我吗？整整一个月，你不想念小盖勒特吗？它很想你。”盖勒特没骚没躁的话顺手拈来，嘴唇还配合地含住阿不思的耳朵厮磨，挑逗着他。阿不思感到身体一阵阵发软，哪怕因为怀孕而停止了发情，他也不得不惊叹盖勒特令人难以抵抗。

他喘着气，红着脸说：“但这个课题我很感兴趣……是关于消费主义如何控制、降低大众环保意识的……我想交出一份令人满意的研究……时间不够用了。唔！”耳朵被盖勒特咬了一口。

“你下次要补偿我。”盖勒特不开心地要求道。

 

阿不思拥抱着盖勒特，清楚知道他们的争执和分歧被两人互相的思念和甜言蜜语暂时掩埋了，而等到下一次风再吹起，锐利的刺就会重新冒出表面，继续扎得两人不得安生。

 

“我有个好消息要告诉你，本来可以更早告诉你的，但那时我们正在吵架……”

阿不思静静等着盖勒特说下去。

“一个很有名的音乐厂牌，在伦敦，他们上个月听了我寄出的乐队的音乐小样后提出要见我们，而且要签约，让乐队去伦敦发展。我已经签了，再过一个月就会去伦敦。阿尔，我的梦想正在眼前！将来有一天，会有十万人在我的演唱会上高呼你想出来的乐队口号‘For the Greater Good’。你在我身边，一起见证！”

阿不思几乎是在露出欣喜笑容的同一瞬间流下眼泪。

盖勒特一直梦想着要在摇滚乐历史中大力刻下自己的名字，成为有史以来最成功的硬摇乐队。盖勒特为乐队起名“魔王”，阿不思给乐队起了口号。

眼泪止不住地滴下，他是真心实意地开心，也是撕心裂肺地悲伤，两种剧烈情绪疯狂碰撞，要将阿不思的心揉得破烂不堪。

盖勒特看见阿不思的眼泪慌了，急切地抓住他的肩膀，劝说到：“阿尔，你不要怕！我不会像上次要求你抛弃家人。我想好了，我们可以带上你的家人一起去伦敦，这样我们的问题就解决了。阿尔，跟我走吧。你不属于这里，你知道的。在伦敦你可以去更好的大学继续读研，也许以后能从政。你注定要发光闪耀的，在这里你什么都无法实现。我爱你，我不想看到你的才华埋没在这里。”

恋人的话甜蜜得像毒药，灼烧着阿不思的心。盖勒特说得没错，没有谁比他更了解自己，准确无误地揭露他的能与不能。可盖勒特也贪心得想把所有都纳入自己掌控中。阿不思明白盖勒特给的不是解决办法，而是一个不顾一切要撬动自己道德和原则的自欺欺人的美丽陷阱。让阿不思更折磨的是，他知道自己很想就这样走进去。

如果阿莉安娜现在是个正常孩子，如果父亲还在世，如果家里没有经历这些……

 

“阿莉安娜离开熟悉的环境，很有可能会加重她的精神负担，她不可能跟着我们一起走的……我不能这样把妹妹扔给妈妈。阿不福思，我的弟弟，还有三年才大学毕业。盖尔……我不能这么自私……”

“那你是要抛弃我，放弃我们的感情？你对家人不自私，对我就可以自私了？你记得我们标记之后，我们说过什么吗，发誓说不离开对方！”

“我没有离开你，我只是不能跟你一起走……”

“你已经牺牲得够多了，为什么不放过你自己！在你的人生计划里，是不是根本没有我的位置？”

阿不思从来没想过自己的眼泪原来可以这么充沛，为什么这些眼泪似乎都不能代替他说清楚他的真心；他想不到爱情是能比当年家庭变得支离破碎更伤心的存在——你应该是最懂我的人，为什么要这样质疑我……

 

“阿尔，一个月后，我就不在这里了。我只问最后一次，你要跟我走吗？”

 

阿不思被独自留在那间空荡荡的教室里。夕阳已经退去，半小时前笼罩了整个空间的金色余晖仿佛是被盖勒特带走的，然后留下黑夜与阿不思为伴。比残留在脸颊上的眼泪更冷的是心。他和盖勒特，分手了。标记过的伴侣，这辈子无法在肉体上割裂，但挡不住他们铁了心分开。阿不思坐在墙边发呆，好像有很多事要想，但他一件都想不起来了。他竟然半小时前还在担心下一次争吵发生，现在已经没有机会了，他们不会吵架了，他们不会在一起了。如果他没有犹豫不决，赶在盖勒特说自己要去伦敦前，把孩子的事情告诉他，现在的结局会不会不一样？阿不思立刻嘲笑自己像个矫情的肥皂剧主角，把孩子的事情说出来干什么呢，要挟盖勒特，让他放弃梦想，阻止他走吗？真的可笑啊。

要考虑的事的确很多，反思盖勒特是个怎样的人不是阿不思当下的首要任务，他知道自己爱上了一个自私的人，却视而不见致命点并且义无反顾。

他下意识地摸摸小腹，还很平坦。自从得知自己怀孕后他开始有了这个小动作，孩子在肚子里还只是一个胚胎，但他似乎已经能从孩子那里获得力量。

 

第二天，阿不思顶着一夜无眠的憔悴神色来到学校。手机震动，在校务处兼职的好友多吉发来一条充满感叹号的短讯：

“格林德沃今天办了退学！！！！！你知道这件事吗？！！！”


	3. 失而复得03

“请进，邓布利多先生，行李可以先放这里。这套房子一共两层，一楼有客厅、餐厅、厨房，以及一间客房和杂物房；二楼是主卧和儿童房，以及阳台。上下楼都分别有一个厕所。这套房子格局比较精致，虽然不大，但您和孩子住的话绰绰有余，也能应付家人朋友的留宿。房子外观比较旧，您也知道九又四分之三车站附近旧房子多。不过这里面前两年才翻修过，家具现成，基础家用电器齐全，前几天还打扫过，立刻可以住下。”

 

中介人员热情地带着阿不思去各个房间查看。这套房子给人的感觉比在网络上的图片还要令阿不思满意。

 

阿不思抱着三岁多的女儿来到儿童房，轻声问她：“小象牙喜欢这里吗，附近还有一个公园，有其他小朋友也在那里玩，你也可以去那里玩。”

怀里的小女孩抱着阿不思的脖子好奇地四处望，听见可以出外玩时开心地点点头，“我们什么时候见舅舅，小姨和外婆？”

“等天热了，你开始穿小裙子了，我们就会回去看他们。今天开始，小象牙就跟妈妈一起在这里住。妈妈请了班奇夫人明天来这里照顾你，和你玩。”

“班奇夫人是谁？”

“明天就能见到了，你会喜欢她的。”

阿不思亲了亲女儿额头，转身向中介人员确认租下房子。

 

当晚，阿不思好不容易在新居哄睡了小象牙，给弟弟和母亲发了现在的地址定位，交待阿不福思帮忙安排将剩下的行李寄过来，接着从随身行李中拿出抑制剂注射。跟盖勒特标记后分手意味着这辈子他都必须依靠抑制剂度过每次发情期。虽然找其他Alpha上床于事无补，但这并不是阿不思保持独身至今的理由。幸运的是怀孕一定程度改变了内分泌，小象牙的出生减缓了他从前的发情热，谢天谢地一针抑制剂足以让他度过特殊期。

 

他推开阳台门，静静凝望近处的伦敦街道，深深呼吸了一口带着凉意的空气。

难以置信，这座当年他曾经梦想要和盖勒特两个人一起来的城市，后来变成横亘在他们俩之间的鸿沟；而四年过去，他现在还是来到这座城市，依然是两个人，从他和盖勒特，变成他和他们的女儿。

伦敦即将成为他新生活的起点。

 

当年盖勒特雷厉风行办了退学，之后一个月内，乐队的文达、奎妮和克里登斯也相继办理了退学，跟着盖勒特，全员去了伦敦。

克里登斯还在学校的时候，偷偷来找过阿不思，告诉他盖勒特近来脾气更加反复无常，把自己关起来不停写歌，成员很担心他又无计可施。阿不思只是红着眼告诉克里登斯，他和盖勒特已经分手，他也没有办法能够帮忙。

 

直到盖勒特带着乐队离开去到伦敦后的一段时间，阿不思才向家里人坦白已怀孕三个月。彼时阿不思还有半年毕业，挺着肚子参加完毕业答辩便立刻入院待产。

布莱克教授虽然对阿不思那时决定不读硕士深造感到很遗憾，但心爱的学生毕业后留校当助教员，还能一起搞学术研究，依然让老教授开心不已。

 

等阿不福思也大学毕业了，有了稳定工作，小象牙已经长至两岁。

阿不思在母校做了两年助教员，经历了头一年半做新手妈妈的慌乱和学习，适应下来后自己也逐渐克制不住向往学术的心，于是超人一样同时攻读硕士。

 

小象牙又长大一岁时，布莱克教授在伦敦霍格沃茨中学的老朋友来探望他，顺便带来了霍格沃茨有教师职位空缺的消息。

作为伦敦有名的老牌私立中学，薪资诱人。阿不思偷偷去了一趟伦敦面试，过程顺利。录用通知寄到家里时，阿不福思是首先留意到的人。阿不思捏着信封，有些忐忑地说自己依然在考虑，不一定会去。弟弟立刻打断，表示妈妈和安娜由他照顾。

“我一直不是学习的料子，读完大学已经满足了。我也不执着去大城市，唯一心愿是在这里开个小酒吧，如果以后有机会能在后院养一只山羊就更好了。”阿不福思耸耸肩，希望自己这番话够有说服力，他了解他的哥哥，总有操不完的心。“这么多年了，你也该为自己飞了。不过要记得常带小象牙回来。”

 

盖勒特后来的消息，阿不思没有去探听过，小象牙成了他的生活重点。他忙于照顾孩子，加上家人一贯忙碌的生活，也没有宽裕的时间可以让他分神回忆情爱。并且阿不福思在家中直接封杀了格林德沃和魔王乐队这两个名字，偶尔电视娱乐节目播到他们的只言片语，阿不福思秒换台，手速惊人。

“既然有节目宣传，应该是过得不错吧。”阿不思这样猜。

 

他现在身在伦敦，十几年来第一次真正尝试卸下原生家庭的重担，梦想这个被压抑已久的词重新出现，不可避免翻起他这几年的回忆，少年时期的爱恨像一汪深潭沉没在心的角落，沉默地提醒着，他曾经深爱过然后失去了。

如果有什么是一辈子尝过一次足矣，阿不思认为自己失败的爱情属于此列。

但他还有小象牙，他过往爱情剩下的唯一，是他现在以及未来的动力。他相信以自己的能力，在伦敦独自抚养小象牙没有经济上的问题。并且也正是为了能够轻松负担、满足小象牙日后的生活，他才终于动了要来伦敦的念头。

下周一他将去霍格沃茨中学任教。带着小象牙尽快习惯这里的生活是接下来的生活内容。


	4. 失而复得04

魔王乐队，四年前是各大音乐平台以及乐评人博客里高频率出现的名字。

首专发布后的两年，盖勒特格林德沃则成了娱乐八卦版面的常客。

一开始，格林德沃的名字还会跟着魔王乐队，经纪人只眼开只眼闭，哪个当红乐队没有花边新闻呢。随着乐队后面的EP销量下滑，与此同时格林德沃的风流韵事越发生猛。

狗仔特别青睐格林德沃这种年轻帅气，流连于各种美人，做事出格的人形桃花搞事机。他的个人八卦比昙花一现的乐队更抓眼球，于是格林德沃的名字很快脱离乐队名字，尽情享受八卦周刊的专题报道——

“格林德沃海滩激吻超模”

“格林德沃密会网红小O，车中激战三小时”

“格林德沃被指做第三者，插足模范情侣引情变”

“格林德沃流连夜店，喝醉砸记者相机”

 

一边娱乐记者忙着总结更新他的累累情史，另一边忠实的歌迷则执着期待魔王乐队重现他们首张专辑《虚伪》的辉煌。

《虚伪》是魔王乐队签约厂牌后正式出道的首张专辑，十首歌中的五首是盖勒特在那恨透全世界的一个月内写来讽刺之前的恋爱经历。

格林德沃用烟嗓嘲讽爱情的“虚伪”，唾弃誓言为相恋之人无力的遮羞布。明明字字颓丧像独自舔伤的野兽发出的怒吼，偏偏格林德沃以得体优雅的风格佐料歌词中的那份残忍和乖戾，一下收割了大批痴男怨女，也击中了乐评人挑剔的品味。首专很快占据了英国音乐榜单和英区Itune周榜的前三位，甚至一度夺得第一位。

耀眼战绩持续差不多两个月，各种通告轮番上。格林德沃的蓝眼金发和邪魅气质同时很快引发关注和追捧。他的桃色新闻雨后春笋般冒出，本人却从未亲口承认过他们之中的谁是恋人。有歌迷收集对比他的绯闻对象，轻易发现清一色的红发蓝眼，引起看客和媒体调侃他的口味过分专一，毫无新意。

 

“盖勒特，你昨晚一直不接电话，又去哪里了？”胖胖的中年经纪人走进办公室，不满地朝盖勒特嚷嚷。

盖勒特闭眼坐在沙发，双腿翘在茶几上，闻言用鞋尖朝旁边的报纸歪了歪，满不在乎地回应：“你想知道的，报纸上都有。”

经纪人捡起瞄了一眼，报纸上的格林德沃戴着墨镜，金色鼻环依旧招摇。

“又是夜店！您能不能分点时间上一上节目？乐队一年没出新歌了。您不写歌，倒是上通告维持一下乐队热度呀。难道真的想一直靠八卦报道捧红？”

“你叫我来是来教育我的？那我现在听完可以走了。”

“年轻人耐心点，我真的有要紧事跟你说。虽然《虚伪》的版权收入一直没停过，但后面出的两张EP反响平平，这是实话。你也明白如今音乐市场不景气，公司打算缩减日常开支，于是想给你安排另外一处房子。半山那套高级公寓住到本月底，合同就结束，不续签了。你抓紧时间收拾一下，到时候给你派人派车去搬行李。”

对格林德沃，与其左右寻找蹩脚托词，不如直接伸头一刀。经纪人自动略去各种客套和铺垫，直奔重点。

“缩减开支？不就是在惩罚我不活动、不写新歌。不过无所谓，我告诉你，我已经厌倦这一切了，没有灵感。我唯一有冲动的是破坏欲，比如砸了你的办公室。”盖勒特站起来走到经纪人面前，俯身在他耳边挑衅。

“我以前也带过像魔王这样的乐队，好几个，都消失在公众视线了，”经纪人认真地回视盖勒特，“该庆幸你们还红过。盖勒特，我不想也不应该管你的私生活，可是放纵自己从来不是培育艺术灵感的借口和办法。你要去真正地生活，去感受真实。我知道我讲话很老土，却是我一把年纪最深刻的体会。想起你那时刚来伦敦，显而易见状态很差。分手没多久对不对？可对比起现在没心没肺，那个时候你才像个有灵魂的人，又爱又恨，哪怕你那个时候的灵魂千疮百孔？你现在连魂都没了。”经纪人说完，擦过盖勒特的肩膀，走向他身后的办公桌。

盖勒特牙齿磨得响亮，被人提起不想触碰的往事，不服气又无从反驳，顿了一会，径自走向门口，打算不辞而别。

“哦对了，这次我替你挑了一套靠近市中心的房子，闹中带静，附近还有公园呢，有利于你重新感受生活——”

盖勒特狠狠带上了门，用震耳欲聋的响声堵住经纪人的嘴。


	5. Chapter 5

春去初夏来，阿不思带着小象牙定居在伦敦四个月了。

 

小象牙出生后身边围绕妈妈、舅舅、外婆，后来长大一点能跟安娜小姨玩。她从未试过像现在家里人少一大半的环境，再活泼的孩子也会不安，因此异常粘阿不思。

 

头半个月，每天早上阿不思出门去学校，家门口必定同一番场面——小象牙都抱着他的大腿哭得满脸通红，让阿不思心碎。

 

为了不让孩子感到孤单，阿不思除了下班后立刻回家，还交待班奇夫人每天带小象牙去附近的公园散步，让小象牙结识其他孩子。

 

班奇夫人是个慈眉善目的中年妇女，也是住在这附近有名的保姆，责任心和家政能力有口皆碑。富有感染力的亲和气质令她很容易跟小孩亲近起来。

 

小象牙是喜欢热闹的孩子，精力充沛，班奇夫人变着法子逗她开心，陪她玩各种游戏。尽责尽职的保姆兼玩伴经过一段时间的努力，让孩子习惯妈妈白天不在的时间。阿不思对此十分感激，他打算等待孩子用半年时间完全熟悉这里，再送去托儿所。对于孩子的事，他向来是一边做打算，一边观察。这不尽是他性格使然。谨慎，也许是许多单亲家庭不得不学会的。

*********

 

“班奇夫人，可以拜托您明天带小象牙出门散步的时候顺便买一点牛奶吗？家里的快喝完了。”邓布利多准备做晚饭，打开冰箱留意到用完。

 

“没问题。对了，明天下午带孩子出门，我想一并去公园另一边那条街上的一户人家家里拿回一些清洁用品。上周末我去打扫落下了。你介意我把孩子一并带上吗？”

 

“可以的。我只是有点吃惊没想到您周末也要干活。”

 

班奇夫人只需要在阿不思周一至周五上班的时候来照顾孩子，但连周末也在接活做，确实勤劳得不像是一般人。

 

“那边的活其实很轻松，我就是帮忙收拾一下房子，因为那家住客不喜欢东西被人乱动，反而我要打扫的内容少很多。听说住的好像是一位搞音乐的人，入住两三个月了，但我从来没见过他在家，起码在我上门的时候没见过一次。邓布利多先生平常关注娱乐圈吗？”

 

“不怎么关注，我的学生倒是喜欢讨论，还有学生热情向我推荐现在英国流行的歌，都是一些我没听过的名字。老实说，我读大学那会有听摇滚乐，不过很短暂，后面就不怎么接触了……小象牙不许把洋葱藏在口袋里，我看见了。”

********

 

小象牙兴致勃勃观察着眼前的新房子。空气中有一股不太清新但浓郁的甜味，不是蛋糕或水果的甜，是一种发酵的甜，有点像阿不福思舅舅偶尔带回家的酒。

 

地板散落着很多大纸箱，有一部分箱子露出了里面的东西。孩子眼中没有整洁和凌乱的概念，只分为能不能玩和好不好玩。

 

虽然班奇夫人告诉她站在客厅不要动，她去杂物房拿东西很快出来。但小象牙还是忍不住走进探索各处的箱子，里面有好多她没见过的玩意，比如一些黑色圆圆像盘子又像薄饼的东西，一些长棍子，跟妈妈的箱子里都是书完全不一样，这是一个新奇的世界。

 

她好奇地到处摸摸碰碰，突然发现一个箱子后面伸出了两条腿。她踮起脚扒着箱子探头看，原来背后有个人躺在地上。

 

小象牙跨跳过男人的双腿，蹲在男人脸旁，一错不错地盯着他。

 

她一直觉得她的妈妈是世上最好看的人。而第一次，她发现第二个跟妈妈一样好看的人。

 

躺在地上的人一动不动，鼻子上有个金色圆环很快吸引了小象牙。她轻轻扯了扯，扯不下来。男人在睡梦中皱了皱鼻子，头扭去另一边。小象牙绕过他头顶，蹲去另一边继续玩弄金色圆环。

 

阿不思身上没有戴饰物，小象牙见过别的大人戴耳环、项链、戒指，但鼻子上的装饰物她第一次见，想起图画书上的牛鼻子上也有类似的圆环。

 

盖勒特格林德沃感到头很重，鼻子痒痒的还有点痛，有什么一直在碰他。

 

他尝试睁开眼皮，迷蒙中一双熟悉的蓝眼睛出现，他不自觉嘶哑地叫了一声“阿尔……”。盖勒特觉得自己是在梦里，因为除了那个人，他没有在现实里见过另一双相似的蓝眼睛。然后他听到别的动静，一把脆脆的小孩声音……

 

小孩？？

 

他再次尝试睁开眼，这次是另外一双不同颜色的眼睛出现。

 

他想用力看清楚，但宿醉中的大脑真的好沉好痛。

 

“先生，你还好吗？你是住在这里的格林德沃先生吗？”这次他听清楚了，是一把女人的声音。

 

盖勒特勉强坐起来，揉着头，觉得浑身不舒服。大概是昨晚喝多了，回来连床都爬不上去，随意躺在客厅沙发睡着了，后来不知道怎么滚到地上躺了一晚，被硬实的木地板弄得浑身酸痛。

 

女人先开口自我介绍：“先生您好，请问您是格林德沃先生吗？我是班奇夫人，负责周末打扫这个房子的。我今天是来拿上周落下的清洁用品。”

 

印象中经纪人好像是安排了周末有家政人员上门打扫，这种琐碎事情他一向不关心，“打扫完你就走吧。”

 

“您看起来像是喝多了，需要我给您倒一杯水吗？”

 

盖勒特不愿再多说话，闭着眼，两指揉搓眉心，点了点头示意。

 

“你鼻子上的金色圈圈跟牛戴的是一样的吗？”

 

真的有小孩声音！

 

盖勒特低下头一看，这才留意到身边有个孩子，是个红发蓝眼的小女孩。诡异的是，这孩子竟然长得跟他小时候有几分像，如果头发是金色恐怕盖勒特就要怀疑是不是自己有不知道的私生子了。

 

小女孩依然好奇地盯着他看。他很久没碰过这样的蓝眼睛了，忍不住随口问：“你叫什么名字？谁带你来的？”

 

“我叫小象牙！”

 

小孩激动清脆的声音震得盖勒特宿醉的大脑又一阵痛……他就不该跟小孩搭话。

 

“你鼻子上的是什么？”

 

盖勒特意识到小孩对自己的鼻环很感兴趣。他摘下鼻环，递给小孩，希望她一边玩去，别再围着他叽喳说话了。

 

小象牙开心地把鼻环往自己鼻子上挂，模仿男人，又把鼻环试着套入每根手指玩。

 

班奇夫人把水端过来，格林德沃再一次打发她出去。于是班奇夫人火速领着小象牙离开房子。

 

小象牙一边被班奇夫人牵着手走，一边回头看男人。她举起手里的金色圆环，想要还给他。男人面无表情朝她甩了甩手，示意鼻环不要了。

 

晚上阿不思抱着小象牙靠在床头读睡前故事，当他翻到有牛的那一页，小象牙指着牛鼻上的圆环，告诉阿不思她也有。

 

“一个很漂亮的叔叔送给我的。”

 

孩子立刻跳下床，跑去搭着衣服的椅子。阿不思看着小象牙从衣服口袋掏出一个圆环，快步冲回床上把小玩意凑到他眼前。他才看清是一个金色鼻环，感到哭笑不得，他已经能想象自家孩子是怎样盯着陌生人，用眼神发出请求，拿到这件礼物的。

 

“漂亮叔叔有蓝色眼睛，和我一样。”

 

阿不思稍微有点惊讶，女儿很少这么执着地形容一个陌生人。

 

“宝贝，一直盯着人家或人家的东西是不礼貌的，你要记住，以后会慢慢懂的。收好漂亮叔叔送你的东西，闭上眼，妈妈陪你睡。”

 

小象牙入睡前暗暗有了别的想法。


	6. Chapter 6

“盖勒特，我不想再这么耗下去了。你看看自己现在的状态，你看看我们这支乐队，我们正在被音乐界遗忘……我想退出‘魔王’，加入其它乐队。”

 

魔王乐队全员聚集在经纪人的办公室。文达作为这次的召集人，一番话说出口后，现场死寂，连向来擅长缓和气氛的奎妮也默不作声。克里登斯一贯安静，他盯着窗外，脸上看不出情绪。

 

“还有谁要退出的，趁现在一起说好了，不用下次再跑来开一次会。”沉默了一会后，盖勒特首先发声，他懒懒地坐在沙发里，扫视其他人，一只手无意识握成拳，毫不在意地抛出主动权。无人回应。

 

“文达，你和我在乐队里认识最久，真没想到你会是第一个。我不会挽留，你走吧。以后也别回来。”盖勒特直直盯着文达，眼里没有温度。

 

“我想上台啊，盖勒特，你不知道我有多怀念我们一起站在台上，台下站满了人，他们都是为我们而来，为我们欢呼。我想再次感受那种狂热的生命力，我想看到你在台上光芒四射的样子。”文达破罐破摔一般尖锐地回应。“但实际上呢？！大家正在忘记！即使《虚伪》也会慢慢被遗忘的，我不想这样……我不想在这里停止……”话越往后，哭腔越浓。文达捂着眼抽噎，奎妮走到她身边，伸出手似是要拥抱，最后落在肩膀。

 

盖勒特站起来，“你已经决定好了，也通知了我们每个人了，接下来你和经纪人谈吧。奎妮和克里登斯，如果你们也要走，自便。”

 

他拉开门大步走出去，奎妮追着盖勒特离开经纪人办公室。

 

 

“盖勒特！等等！”奎妮追上去。

 

“你这次又能怎样劝我？为什么不是去劝文达。”盖勒特头也不回。

 

“我不是来劝你的……”奎妮好不容易站稳在盖勒特面前，拦住他，“听着，我和克里登斯，是选择留下来的。”

 

盖勒特终于肯正眼看她，奎妮失神了一会，被他眼中压抑、躲闪的痛苦击中。尽管与盖勒特相识的这些年来，她早已习惯他的飞扬跋扈、冷漠和自我，但她没有真正认为他无可救药。很多时候她觉得比起爱，盖勒特是个更擅长展露恨的人，仿佛爱是一门他从未能学及格的课程。

 

奎妮掏出一个信封给盖勒特，“我其实是来给你这个的，我的结婚请帖，婚礼晚宴在下个月月初举办，请你一定要来。”

 

盖勒特盯着信封上的烫金花体字母，略微吃惊地与奎妮对视。

 

想起未婚夫，奎妮幸福地笑起来，“我和他交往了一年了，他叫雅各布，是个甜品师。”

 

“我没想过你会这么快结婚。”

 

“和所爱的人在一起，有个孩子，组成一个小家，一直都是我的心愿。”奎妮笑得很温柔，“克里登斯最近在拍戏，听说是一部独立电影。真想不到他会踏入电影圈。”

 

听见这个消息，盖勒特又露出了一个微微吃惊的表情，里面包含更多怀疑，似乎难以想象拍戏的克里登斯。

 

“接下来我们也有各自的路和发展。但是盖勒特，哪怕我们走在不同的路上，我们没有离开，一旦你需要，我们都会为你而来。”

*********

 

小象牙最近几天缠着班奇夫人带她去漂亮叔叔家，无论班奇夫人怎么解释她去工作不能带她去玩，都无法令小象牙满意。

 

无奈之下，班奇夫人只好征求阿不思的意见。阿不思把小象牙抱在怀里，耐心讲道理，小象牙依旧固执要去。

 

“我喜欢那个漂亮叔叔！而且那里有好玩的东西。”

 

阿不思用眼神疑惑地询问班奇夫人，班奇夫人想了想回答：“也就是一地还没收拾好的行李纸箱乱七八糟堆着……”

 

“妈妈周六带你去游泳，好不好。”

“我要去见漂亮叔叔！”

“买几个纸箱放在客厅让你玩？”

“不一样！”

……

 

几个回合下来，阿不思让步了——或许这代表孩子开始喜欢这里了。

 

班奇夫人出于职业素养，除了职业外没有透露过这个人的其他信息，不过阿不思向来信任班奇夫人。他想，最近找一天得去拜访一下这位搞音乐的“漂亮叔叔”，毕竟难得孩子会对一个陌生人这么执着。他猜对方应该是个很温和得体的人，才能轻易亲近孩子。

 

得到班奇夫人同意后，阿不思跟小象牙约法三章——不能在别人家捣乱，不能打扰班奇夫人工作，要听班奇夫人的话。附带条件：接下来晚饭要把洋葱吃掉。

 

于是距离上次隔了一周，小象牙由班奇夫人带着，又到了公园对面那条街的那栋房子里。

 

班奇夫人原本以为格林德沃先生像往常一样不在家，没想到这两次来都碰上他。

 

以“孩子无人照看”的理由，班奇夫人简单地向格林德沃解释了小象牙的出现。

 

格林德沃看了一眼孩子，他记得这个孩子。

 

小象牙正睁大眼睛，满怀期待地盯着他。

 

他皱了皱眉，不知道为什么这孩子又令他想起那个人，他摇摇头赶走了脑子里的身影，向班奇夫人交待了几句让孩子别乱碰东西后，转身回到房间，门一关继续尝试写歌。

 

受文达退团刺激，盖勒特这几天默默在家抱起吉他试着找回感觉。

 

正当盖勒特觉得自己集中精力快要重新进入十几分钟前被打断的状态，即将捕捉脑中一段若隐若现的旋律时，他已经忘记屋里还有其他人。突然一阵清脆的敲门声打断了他向灵感伸出的手，紧接着响起小孩特有的高分贝声音。

 

“knockknock,do you wanna build a snowman”

 

盖勒特火冒三丈打开门。小象牙看见他出来十分开心，兴奋地朝他举起了那枚鼻环。

 

盖勒特张开口准备驱赶孩子，洗手间方向忽然传来一声闷响，随后是班奇夫人的呼痛声。

 

盖勒特疑惑地跑过去，发现班奇夫人摔倒在洗手间地板。

 

班奇夫人捂着膝盖，额头疼出冷汗，站不起来。他不敢随意挪动她，于是立马跑去客厅打电话给急救中心派救护车过来。

 

小象牙愣愣地站在厕所门边，不知所措。班奇夫人忍着痛，让孩子拿来她的手机，打电话让正在别处的阿不思过来接走孩子。

 

被医护人员用担架抬上救护车前，班奇夫人不忘拜托格林德沃暂时照顾孩子，表示孩子的家人正在赶来。

 

“孩子的妈妈是个男Omega。”留下最后一句话，班奇夫人被救护车带走了。

 

盖勒特回到屋里，小象牙立刻扑过来抱着他的大腿，眼睛红红的，明显被吓坏了。

 

“……好了好了……她没事的。她去医院了。你的妈妈待会就来接你回家了。”

 

盖勒特没跟孩子相处过，不知道要怎么安抚孩子，尽量调整出他自认最温柔的语气。他试着拉了拉孩子的手臂，想让小象牙松手，但孩子抱得紧紧的，让他无计可施。

 

只不过短短半小时的混乱，他脑子里的音乐泡泡已经消失得无影无踪，他心烦又崩溃——他是真的想振作起来创作，差一点就抓住一段旋律了，这都什么事啊！

 

门铃响起。

 

谢天谢地！盖勒特猜应该是孩子的家人来了。但是小象牙依然死死抱住他的大腿，没有放手的迹象。他只好拖着被孩子抱着的腿，连同孩子一起，移动到门前。

 

这短短时间里，门铃又焦急地响了两遍。

 

打开门，盖勒特和对面的人都愣住了。


	7. Chapter 7

为什么，阿不思会出现在这里？

 

盖勒特说不出，他们俩谁看起来更加震惊。

 

他不知所措地盯着阿不思——哪怕此刻大脑一片空白，他也立刻留意到阿不思的样子比起四年前变了很多——书卷气更浓，更成熟了；但也有一直未变的地方，比如那双蓝色眼睛，是世上唯一的。

 

阿不思想不到会在如此情况下重遇盖勒特。伦敦很大，不想见的人总有办法不见。有时候他甚至猜或许盖勒特已经不在伦敦了。

 

他意识到对方跟他一样，都在贪婪地一寸寸用眼神触摸彼此的脸，寻找这四年来在上面留下的痕迹。尽管他以前就觉得盖勒特很耀眼，但连他这种长期不关心娱乐圈的人，现在也清晰感受到盖勒特跟一般人的区别。

 

心里牵挂小象牙，阿不思立刻回过神来，脱口而出：“孩子在哪？”

 

“妈妈！”

 

听到熟悉的声音，小象牙抬头，终于放开了盖勒特，扑向阿不思。

 

阿不思把孩子抱起来，转身正欲告辞，被反应过来的盖勒特拦住。

 

“你是孩子的妈妈？”

 

小象牙抱着阿不思的脖子，头靠着妈妈的脸，正不解地看着盖勒特。

 

站在眼前的一大一小两人，盖勒特觉得有什么东西呼之欲出，他终于明白为什么会觉得在这个孩子身上见到故人的蓝色眼睛，为什么这个孩子红发蓝眼却神似他童年时的样子。

 

“她是……我和你的孩子？”盖勒特艰难地发问。

 

“她是我的孩子。”阿不思克制地回答，“我们走了，打扰了。”

 

盖勒特再次拦住，他还没问完。阿不思请他让开。

 

盖勒特急中生智：“进来吧，外面可能有狗仔，你和我在外面这样拉扯，八卦报纸不知道会添油加醋写成什么离奇故事。”

 

阿不思一愣，一时无法反驳，这种一般不会发生在普通人身上的事情他没考虑到，但今天突然重遇盖勒特已经够让他心烦意乱了，只想赶紧回家。

 

“孩子的晚饭时间到了，我要赶快回去给孩子准备。”

 

“那我开车送你们回去。”盖勒特不由分说从屋内拿出几个黑色口罩，给了阿不思两个，示意他给自己和孩子戴上。

 

阿不思虽然瞬间明白盖勒特的用意，但被卷入另一个世界被迫偷偷摸摸的感觉实在太怪异了。

 

“我自己开车来的。”阿不思见盖勒特拿起车钥匙，瞬间抗拒起来，害怕事情一发不可收拾，赶紧补充道。

 

“开你的车更好。狗仔都太熟悉我的车了。”

“……”

 

 

这一段路短得令他肾上腺素飙升，又惊又喜，沿着公园开过一条街再转过街角便到了，阿不思停车的时候他还没反应过来，原来他们离得这么近。

 

盖勒特下车跟着阿不思进入他的家里。阿不思看了他一眼欲言又止，然而顾及怀里的孩子，还是没作声，只好任他进来。

 

下午的经历让孩子疲倦，回到妈妈身边倍感安全，一坐车里便开始瞌睡。阿不思抱着揉眼犯困的孩子上到二楼，将她放到小床，亲了亲孩子额头，替她盖好被子，才轻轻退出关上儿童房的门。盖勒特一直站在他身后，饶有兴致地观望他做的所有事情。

 

两人一起下楼。阿不思依然什么话都没说，出于礼貌给盖勒特泡了红茶，并且切了一片柠檬放进茶里，加了两颗糖。自己那一杯则往里挤了柠檬汁和加了两勺蜂蜜。

 

盖勒特四处打量屋子，很熟悉，灯罩、茶杯、沙发垫、地毯，每一样东西都自然流露阿不思的风格，他想起大学的时候阿不思每次去到他的家里，总是爱帮他添置东西，或者是补充快要用完的日用品。这里像一个家的样子，不像他那里只能称作是一个睡觉的地方。他曾经抱着阿不思畅快地描绘未来的日子。那些日子，后来怎么就没了？

 

阿不思递过来的茶暂时打断了他的回忆。盯着茶底那片柠檬，盖勒特心底被刺了一下，麻酥酥的——阿不思做得那么自然，那么笃定他的口味不变，仿佛他们没有分开过。

 

“你什么时候来伦敦的？”盖勒特喝了一口茶，将剩下半句话“来了为什么不找我”吞下肚子，他何必明知故问。

 

“今年一月。”阿不思坐在另一张沙发，同样盯着手里的茶。

 

“我以为……你永远不会来伦敦。”

 

阿不思的喉头上下滚动，“时间可以改变很多事情，也可以产生很多新的转机。可惜我们那时候根本不懂，对不对，我们都太着重当下的一切决定，我们都不够耐心。”无可避免想起过往，阿不思努力克制随之涌上的苦涩。

 

忽视阿不思的意有所指，盖勒特有更急迫知道的事情。

 

“孩子是在当年我和你冷战前怀上的吗？”

 

“是。”

 

“你什么时候知道的？”

 

“冷战那个月我发现了。”

 

“那你为什么不告诉我？！”

 

阿不思的话像一盆冷水忽然浇灭了原本包围住盖勒特的激动心情，他生气地站起来瞪着阿不思。

 

原来不是他没给机会阿不思，是阿不思不给机会他。内疚突然化为一腔愤怒。

 

“你就任由我提出分手离开你，而自己决定要独自养孩子，打算完全剥夺我知道这一切的权利吗？你就这么喜欢沉迷在苦情角色里吗？当年你固执地独自背负你弟弟妹妹母亲，然后你独自背负我们的孩子……”

 

阿不思皱着眉看着盖勒特激动地指责他，与四年前两人在教室争吵的回忆重叠一起，胸口一阵阵发闷，激烈、钝痛……

 

“阿不思，你到底有没有爱过我？如果有，为什么总是把我排除在你的人生安排外……以前是这样，现在还是这样！”

 

“你给我的是什么安排呢？你只不过想让我抛弃家人罢了。”阿不思悲伤地望着他，那双蓝色眼睛湿润得可怕，“盖勒特，你总是想粗暴地去处理关系，总是二选一，留下或者丢弃。但感情没有那么简单，它不是单选题。无论是我跟我家人，我跟你，我跟孩子，你跟孩子。即使我当时告诉你又能如何，强行把你留下吗，让你日后怨恨我和孩子阻扰你吗？我和你之间从来不是我家人的问题，不是伦敦的问题，现在也不是孩子的问题！我们分歧的本质是各自对待关系以及他人的原则冲突。我没法像你这么自私，盖勒特。”

 

阿不思还是没能控制眼泪，而这次他不再需要眼泪替他表明一切，四年前早该说清楚的话现在最终补上。

 

盖勒特发现阿不思的眼泪依然令他下意识地难受，而阿不思明确的态度则令他恐慌——阿不思难道已经不爱他了吗？

 

他好像突然失去了对很多事情的掌控。他当年以一走了之的方式惩罚阿不思不选择他，抛下一个被他标记过的伴侣，性格里的阴暗面十分清楚这种有恃无恐的底气源自哪里。

 

而阿不思不仅没有向他低头，还默默承受他们的孩子。他的阿尔很强大，哪怕以前他就了解这点，可此刻他还是神奇地为此感到着迷和骄傲。时间没有削弱阿不思，时间在把他变成一条不停息的河流。他目眩神迷地踏进去，被河流包围，却无法握住任何一捧。二十三岁那年他认定了阿不思为伴侣；如今二十七岁……。

 

“我们重新在一起，好不好？”怒气很快让位给别的情绪和意愿，盖勒特突然焦急地问，想要急切地抓住什么。

 

阿不思抹去眼泪，难以置信地看了他一眼，“我没法给你机会。”

 

盖勒特脸上一闪而过的心碎神色被阿不思敏锐地留意到。但他没有胜利的感觉，没有一丝一毫。如果足够爱一个人，伤害总是伤敌八百自损一千的做法。

 

他在心里叹了口气，慢慢补充道，“只有你才能给自己机会。”

 

“你希望我变得跟你一样博爱？”

 

“我没这样期望。但你可以变得比以自我为中心好一点。”

 

盖勒特沉默，似乎在思考阿不思所说的可能性。

 

 

过了一会，盖勒特再次开口。

 

“孩子叫什么？我知道她叫小象牙，我想知道她的全名。”

 

“艾馥莉，艾馥莉·邓布利多。”（Ivory Dumbledore*）

 

纯白色的阿不思，象牙白色的孩子……盖勒特即刻留意到两人名字的联系。

 

“你不会阻止我见孩子的，对吧？”一个疑似肯定但十分没底气的问句，盖勒特忐忑等待阿不思的答复。

 

“我不会，但我希望你可以遵守我的教育方法。”

 

阿不思考虑了一会，意气用事不是他的风格，他也做不到强行切断孩子和盖勒特的联系。

 

“首先，给孩子足够的时间去适应你，不要立刻逼她接受你是她爸爸。所以我想你对她自称叔叔比较好。”

 

盖勒特在心里埋怨阿不思竟然一直没跟孩子提起过他，但他依然点点头表示同意。

 

“其次，在她眼里，你是一个陌生人，所以我希望一开始你对她的亲密能把控在‘叔叔’的范围。你也不想误导我们孩子，让她以为可以随意接受陌生人的亲密吧？直到你们熟悉之后。”

 

盖勒特这下毫无异议地点头，他相当怀疑自己有没有可能对孩子做出任何亲近行为，毕竟平时他完全不想跟任何一个孩子待在一起，他也不知道要怎么跟孩子相处。虽然小象牙不一样，是他和阿不思的孩子，他愿意也想要见她，但不意味着他有兴趣亲近孩子。

 

 

*ivory在英文里有象牙白色的意思。


	8. Chapter 8

“我明白的，班奇夫人您好好养伤。十分期待您早日康复，我和小象牙都很想您。”

 

挂了电话，阿不思按了按眉头。班奇夫人在医院做好检查安顿好后立刻给他打了电话，不停抱歉。

 

“怎么了？”

 

阿不思苦恼的神情打断盖勒特欲接着询问他这四年情况的打算。

 

“班奇夫人摔伤了腿，至少要休养一个月。要给孩子找新保姆了。”想到这点，阿不思就头痛。

 

盖勒特嗅到了机会，“我可以试试照看孩子。”

 

阿不思神色复杂地打量他，目光里的不信任和纠结让盖勒特有点受伤。

 

“但你也有工作要忙，不是吗？带孩子需要很多时间专心地跟她在一起，而且一点也不省心。”

 

“……我……目前在休假。之前太忙太累了，休假一个月。一边休假一边写歌。”一个维护自尊心的谎言。

 

阿不思仍然在考虑。

 

“起码我可以先帮你照顾几天，在你找到新保姆之前。”他选择以退为进。

 

阿不思显然将盖勒特的建议听进去了，这次思考的时间更长。

 

“孩子一般早上八点就会醒来，你八点前能到这里吗？”

 

耶！盖勒特在心里欢呼。

 

“没问题。我明天就过来。”

 

“明天周末我在家，你先来熟悉一下孩子的习惯。今天大家都累了，你回去吧。”

 

简洁明了的态度没有盖勒特发挥的余地，他被阿不思送去门口。阿不思不忘把黑色口罩还给他。

 

步行回住处的路上，盖勒特突然毫无由来地觉得这条老旧的马路令人心情愉快，他甚至想破天荒发条短信感谢经纪人给选的房子。他不知不觉哼出一段即兴闪现在脑海中的旋律。

 

 

阿不思独自坐在客厅，尝试平静下来梳理今天的遭遇。

 

实在太疯狂了，盖勒特跟孩子早已碰面，然后他和盖勒特重逢，他们立刻吵了一架。即使这样他还是答应了盖勒特暂时照顾孩子的提议。要是阿不福思知道了……哎，他根本不敢想象，也许弟弟会立即来伦敦找盖勒特算账。多一事不如少一事，这边的生活好不容易上了正轨，他在学校教书一切顺利，小象牙习惯了新环境。事情已经过去了不是吗，盖勒特即使出现了，也不可能再让他对他们的感情重新燃起期待，他们俩的生活除了孩子以外不会有其他交集。

 

也因为孩子，才有了退让。

 

“我们重新在一起……”

 

阿不思受不了有那么一瞬间他竟然想要答应——可是，他凭什么答应？给自己一个重蹈覆辙的愚蠢陷阱？

 

四年时间，盖勒特竟然还觉得自己只需要招招手，他们两个人就能毫无芥蒂，甜蜜如初？

 

他苦笑地摇了摇头。

*********

 

小象牙坐在儿童椅上开心地踢着腿，眼睛直直盯着坐在饭桌对面的漂亮叔叔。

 

阿不思昨晚告诉她班奇夫人短时间不能来了，取而代之是漂亮叔叔来家里，而且之后由叔叔陪她玩。可以跟漂亮叔叔一起玩的喜悦很快冲散了失去了好玩伴班奇夫人的难过，孩子乐得不停笑，兴奋得差点不想睡觉。阿不思不得不多讲了几个故事才将孩子哄睡。早上孩子还醒得特别早，不停追问漂亮叔叔什么时候到。

 

阿不思不得不服血缘的羁绊。盖勒特的样子跟亲切完全不沾边，他相信没有孩子想主动靠近盖勒特。虽然小象牙向来不怕生，但如此强烈的好感，阿不思感到不可思议。

 

妈妈放在面前的早餐拉回了小象牙的注意力，她敏感地看见盘子里的洋葱粒，立刻不满意地嘟嘴抗议：“我不要洋葱！”

 

“好孩子不挑食，记得吗？”阿不思把大人的早餐递给盖勒特，自己则坐在小象牙身边，帮孩子将煎蛋切成一小块一小块。

 

盖勒特装出很淡定自在的样子，偷偷观察阿不思和孩子，尤其是阿不思全心全意照顾孩子的样子，令他有一种奇异的嫉妒以及微微的满足感。同时也感到不习惯，他很久很久没正经地在餐桌旁吃早餐了，并且阿不思在他身边，他们还有了孩子。哪怕在梦里他都没想象过这样。家的概念在盖勒特二十多年人生里一直缺失，即使大学时期与阿不思狂热的恋爱，发生了标记，他也没真的考虑家庭的意味，心里装满梦想与成名的欲望。

 

放在客厅的手机在振动，阿不思离开餐桌去接听电话。趁妈妈消失在视线，小象牙立刻把盘子推向盖勒特，并且指了指洋葱，笑嘻嘻说，“叔叔，我请你吃洋葱。”

 

盖勒特扬起眉毛，不知道别的孩子是不是也鬼点子多多，这孩子几次的举动都令他拿捏不准要如何回应。然而，老老实实顺应别人要求的盖勒特是不存在的。他拿勺子把自己盘里一半的洋葱粒分去小象牙那边，并瞧准阿不思结束电话返回饭厅的时机，快速推盘子回给孩子。

 

小象牙气坏了，嗷嗷大叫，立刻向妈妈告状。阿不思略微一想便猜到来龙去脉，没好气地瞪了一眼跟孩子较劲的盖勒特，随后自己吃掉多的那一半洋葱，并监督小象牙吃下她原本的那份。

 

 

阿不思仔细交待孩子的生活习惯和喜好，以及注意事项，还写成一张清单贴在冰箱上。照顾一个小孩子竟然有这么多事情要做。

 

盖勒特不禁对比自己的童年，大部分时候他并不愿意回忆起来。父母离婚后没有一方真的想照顾他。父亲很快再婚专注新家庭，母亲忙于且乐于社交，每个星期母子只能见上一面，并且是匆匆忙忙的。保姆单纯负责他的起居饮食，给不了他更多。就算如此，他还是长大成人了。阿不思对孩子的精心照料让盖勒特腹诽他是不是太宠溺孩子了……

 

“放心吧，我已经在找新保姆了，我保证很快。”阿不思理解盖勒特看完清单所露出的麻烦表情。

 

他尊重盖勒特是孩子父亲的事实，然而盖勒特照顾孩子，他没有抱有什么期待。


	9. Chapter 9

周末的育儿特训速成班，没有减轻一点阿不思的担心，他仍然在周一上班出门前再三交待盖勒特重点事项，包括午餐要加热冰箱里哪一份菜，下午茶可以吃什么，并且绝对禁止盖勒特叫外卖充数。小象牙倒是很开心地抱着盖勒特大腿向妈妈挥手再见，弄得阿不思心情复杂……

 

屋里只剩下盖勒特和孩子，孩子兴高采烈拿出蜡笔和图画本放在桌上，分了一些蜡笔给盖勒特，表示让他陪她一起画画。

 

盖勒特陪着画了几个骷髅头，没过一会便感到无趣。他看见小象牙专注画画，没有搞事的迹象，于是在沙发躺下打算补一补睡眠，他很久没试过像今天起得那么早了。

 

不知过了多久，盖勒特被拍醒，孩子喊饿，他只好起来加热午餐。

 

阿不思不在，小象牙挑洋葱毫无顾忌。盖勒特一开始还试着学阿不思的样子教育孩子不能挑食，很快便作罢由着她。孩子相当欢喜，更加喜欢盖勒特。

 

盖勒特以为下午情况会跟上午差不多，由孩子一个人画画打发时间就过去了，但小象牙要求盖勒特陪她玩游戏。

 

捉迷藏、过家家、跳房子……每一项盖勒特都玩得相当扫兴：捉迷藏时一点也不迁就孩子，总是一分钟不到就找出她的藏身之处；过家家很敷衍，不配合孩子要求的角色和剧情；跳房子时直接坐在一旁不参与，任孩子怎么拉他也不为所动。

 

折腾到后面，倒像是孩子在不停想新点子去撩盖勒特和她玩。

 

“阿不思你快点回来……”盖勒特在心里不断呐喊，甚至后悔提议照顾孩子，带孩子怎么可以这么累和无聊，阿不思怎么做到的……

 

盖勒特对自己孩子的好奇在真切的生活琐事面前逐渐消解。

 

 

之后的几天，阿不思眼见盖勒特对孩子的热情越来越低，不过小象牙一如既往情绪高涨，大概因为真的很喜欢盖勒特，这让阿不思无奈地在心里叹气。

 

经过第一天照顾孩子的体验后，第二天盖勒特便把吉他一并带来阿不思家里，决定做做自己的事。小象牙对吉他十分感兴趣，盖勒特严肃警告孩子不能碰，于是小象牙眼巴巴坐在一边看，但她还是变着法子提出要求，比如让盖勒特弹儿歌。

 

“盖尔叔叔，你看看我画的画。”小象牙推门冲进楼下的客房。盖勒特这两天已经将这间客房变成他的临时工作室，桌面散落旋律断断续续的曲谱。他一边记曲谱，一边用吉他试弹，不断修修改改，还是觉得不满意。他沉迷在音乐里，除了满足孩子吃饭喝水的要求外，游戏也不陪玩了，他只告诉小象牙不要打扰他工作。

 

他又有那种快要抓住旋律的感觉了，还需要再深入一点去感受……

 

“盖尔叔叔，你快看看我画了什么。”小象牙被心爱的盖尔叔叔忽视也不折不挠，把画纸往盖勒特眼下凑。

 

盖勒特创作时最烦被人打扰，尤其他正在培养感觉。孩子吵得他不能专心。他烦躁不堪，随便对孩子吼了一声：“你给我出去！”

 

小象牙瞬间吓得不出声，她有点没反应过来，出生至今家里没人对她大喊大叫过，但她知道盖尔叔叔生气了。然后她感到委屈。

 

盖勒特心烦意乱地抓着自己头发，闭着眼想重新进入那段旋律，然后他听到了抽噎的声音。他循声转身低头，看见小象牙的眼泪大颗大颗地打湿了她的睫毛，那双跟阿不思一模一样的蓝色眼睛满满的难过和委屈。

 

她也直直看着盖勒特，已哭红了脸。她不明白自己那么喜欢盖尔叔叔，为什么他要生气骂她。待在盖尔叔叔身边的喜悦突然之间变得苦涩伤心。

 

孩子的双眼仿佛是一对水龙头。盖勒特有些慌乱，这双蓝色眼睛带着泪时能够揉皱他的心。

 

他不知道怎么哄哭泣的孩子，阿不思写的清单没交代这个。他手足无措地想了想，学阿不思那样摸摸孩子的头，嘴里哄道“好了好了，别哭了”，并没有用。孩子用手臂挡住眼睛，想给自己止住眼泪，可还是哭得停不下来。盖勒特在脑子里快速搜索这几天所见阿不思带孩子的画面，寻找安抚办法——可是孩子跟妈妈一起的时候根本不哭啊！

 

没办法了，他放下怀里的吉他，决定小心翼翼地抱起孩子，将孩子的头靠在他肩膀上，谨慎地调整抱姿。他一手抱着孩子，一手轻轻抚摸、拍拍孩子的背部，含糊地说着“宝贝，别哭了”。

 

孩子柔软的小身子暖烘烘地靠着盖勒特胸口，眼泪水滴在他脖子皮肤上，孩子就在他耳边哭。

 

盖勒特第一次抱孩子，她是那么小那么脆弱，像个易碎品，又是那么鲜活，令人难以置信生命竟然是这样开始的。这是他的孩子，身上流着他的血。这一刹那，他感受到一种不知哪来的、难以形容的亲密，心脏被这种感觉紧紧捕获，就像是终于意识到他与孩子血脉相连的事实。这让他不禁一阵战栗，冒起鸡皮疙瘩。

 

盖尔叔叔跟妈妈差不多的安抚让小象牙平静下来，尽管还是觉得委屈，但她哭累了，趴在盖尔叔叔肩膀抽着鼻子，细小的胳膊勉强环着盖勒特的脖子，然后慢慢睡去。

 

他发现孩子渐渐停了哭声，下意识侧过脸想看看孩子是不是睡着了。

 

嘴唇不经意轻轻擦过孩子柔软的红发，孩子温热的头皮就在盖勒特脸颊旁。这种感觉亲密得诡异，他鬼使神差地亲了亲孩子的头顶，带着他尚未明白过来的爱怜，动作轻微得像是有一只蝴蝶轻轻掠过孩子的头发，痒痒的。

 

孩子终于不哭了，他叹了口气，既无奈又疲惫。自己的心受阿不思摆布就罢了，一个三岁的孩子也开始来指挥他的脾气，让他有了顾忌和忐忑。

 

他不知道为人父母应该要怎么样，格林德沃夫妇没有做出好的示范。最初提出帮忙照顾孩子不过是为了重新接近阿不思而想的借口。而这一刻，他没有从父母那里获得的东西，本能地、无师自通地给予了小象牙。

 

 

这一天阿不思下班回家，小象牙没有像平时跑出来迎接。

 

家里很安静，他疑惑地走去客厅，看见沙发上，盖勒特坐着睡着了，小象牙则趴在盖勒特身上一起睡。

 

有一张带着干了的水迹而导致表面变得凹凸不平的儿童画躺在他们身边。

 

阿不思轻轻走过去拿起来，上面是一个金色头发戴着大大鼻环的男人在弹吉他。


	10. Chapter 10

底下有不正常的窃窃私语。

 

阿不思停下板书转过身，眼角余光瞥到两个学生交头接耳然后匆忙分开。学生们今天早上很奇怪，他进教室后便一直感受到他们莫名过分热切的眼神。平时由于阿不思的包容和开放，他授课的气氛通常是活泼、专注的，但今天不仅安静、鬼祟，而且学生们的注意力明显不在课堂上。

 

当他又发现另外几个学生似乎在偷偷传阅什么东西的时候，他决定搞清楚底下发生了什么事。

 

“孩子们，你们有什么事情吗？”阿不思双手随意撑在讲台桌面，蓝色的眼睛玩味地扫视学生们的反应，好几个孩子笑着交换了眼神，更多孩子则是欲言又止、面面相觑。

 

“邓布利多老师，你是不是跟格林德沃在一起了？”一个平常非常调皮的孩子首先点燃这蠢蠢欲动的气氛。他话音刚落，全班“刷”地一起盯着阿不思，眼睛发亮，相当期待这位他们喜爱的老师的回应。

 

阿不思措手不及，疑惑地问：“为什么这么说？”

 

“报纸上写了，还有你和格林德沃的照片！”前排一个孩子举起手中的报纸，阿不思认出那就是刚刚这几个孩子偷偷传阅的东西。

 

八卦报纸硕大的标题“格林德沃连续一周乔装出入神秘已育男子家中，疑有新欢”无需阿不思凑近看，底下还配了一张他在家门口开门引格林德沃入内的照片，格林德沃戴了口罩和帽子，而阿不思侧脸出镜。他认出那是前几天盖勒特来照顾小象牙的时候，心里立刻担心孩子是否有被偷拍。

 

“我们以前是同学和朋友。”他镇定下来后谨慎地选择回应内容，“我们很久没见了，他来探望我，仅此而已。”这话一点也不假，符合事实。

 

学生们听到后迅速沸腾起来。阿不思心里悄悄惊讶格林德沃的名气，看来他班上的学生没有不认识他的。

 

“可是，他必定是喜欢您的。老师您又美又温柔又有才华，并且格林德沃一向喜欢红头发、蓝色眼睛的人，您正是如此！我是他的粉丝所以我知道，他的所有绯闻对象都是这样的。”一个女生激动地说，“今天报道出来之后，他的好多粉丝都在推特上转发感叹您长得美，甚至有人说您是他这么多对象中最美的！如果您跟他恋爱，天呐，我最喜欢的主唱跟我最喜欢的老师，我会幸福死的！”一些学生忍不住发出笑声。

 

“拜托，你听听自己说的还是人话吗？格林德沃那种花花公子，整天乱搞关系的渣男，你居然希望我们老师跟他在一起？”另一个平常特别尊敬邓布利多的女生反驳道，然后一脸严肃和真挚地告诫邓布利多，“老师您要小心，格林德沃超级多绯闻，名声很不好，三天两头八卦报纸就说他又跟谁谁一起。如果他追求您，您千万不要答应。”

 

“老师，您可以帮我向格林德沃要个签名吗？”好几个学生闻言也举手求签名。

 

……

 

学生讨论得越来越热烈，教室闹哄哄一团，阿不思不得不暂时停止咀嚼刚刚从学生们嘴里得知的信息，要求大家专心上课停止讨论八卦，并放出随堂测试，学生们一片哀嚎。

***********

 

小象牙正站在盖勒特身边，期待又委屈地盯着他，小手攥着他的衣摆，另一只手锲而不舍地指着门口。

 

盖勒特想视而不见又隐隐有些害怕。自从上次他弄哭女儿，手忙脚乱一番后，他对待小象牙不敢像之前那么随意了，他甚至还尝试着投入地去扮演一个惨兮兮肚子疼的病人以满足小象牙演的医生角色。

 

虽然他依然觉得照顾孩子麻烦以及搁不下成年人的面子去陪着玩小孩东西，但也不知不觉开始在意起孩子的喜怒哀乐，尽管他认为自己这样做只是害怕弄哭女儿后安抚她会更加麻烦。

 

以前班奇夫人在的时候，下午一般会带小象牙去附近的公园散步，让她跟其他小朋友玩一玩。由于盖勒特身份特殊，阿不思担心他带小象牙出门可能会不方便，特别是盖勒特之前提到过狗仔会关注他一举一动，所以在盖勒特照顾孩子的这一周里，改成晚上由阿不思带去散步。可是晚上的公园，没有小朋友，黑漆漆，只有各种各样的大人在昏暗的路灯下聊天或者做别的，小象牙觉得一点也不好玩。于是她今天缠着盖勒特，希望他白天带她出门。

 

盖勒特不仅怕带孩子出门麻烦，而且怕阿不思知道他自作主张带女儿外出会生气，于是不肯答应。无奈小象牙看起来好像又有要哭的倾向。盖勒特无语问苍天，把心一横，牢牢交待小象牙不能把出门的事告诉妈妈。而且为了不让狗仔认出，不仅戴上口罩墨镜和帽子，还去阿不思的房间翻出了阿不思的几件休闲装，换下自己的一贯朋克风皮衣和长裤，下了功夫乔装一番，才带着小象牙出门。

 

本来他还想让孩子戴上口罩，但孩子坚决不配合，于是作罢。

 

孩子在路上蹦蹦跳跳，非常开心，柔软的红色发丝在温暖的阳光下蓬勃跳动，闪闪发亮。盖勒特在后头两手插裤袋跟着。走了一段路后，前边的小象牙突然停下，转身朝他伸出手。

 

“盖尔叔叔，牵手手。”

 

孩子全然信任和依赖的样子让盖勒特有点不知所措。

 

他感到自己正面对一份期待。盖勒特很早便明白，无论说得多好听，期待都是有重量的，它的本质是负担。因为没有所以被期待有，因为有而被期待更好。由零变出一，由一变出二，如此延续。不过只有当期待被回应时，它的重量才会真正落在身上。

 

他迟疑地从裤袋抽出一只手，伸向小象牙。孩子开心、自然地握住，小小的手只够包着盖勒特的两根手指，她兴奋地拉着盖勒特往前冲，盖勒特只好略略弯下身来迁就孩子的身高，随着她快步走起来。

 

这座小象牙常来的公园位于阿不思和盖勒特各自房子所在的两条街的交界处，也链接着其他街道。盖勒特找了一个有树荫遮顶的长椅坐下，看着不远处小象牙跟其他孩子在草地上玩耍。

 

这种感觉太陌生了，盖勒特·格林德沃，一个流连夜店、热衷夜生活的摇滚主唱，居然现在下午坐在公园看孩子打闹。

 

“狗仔绝对想不到我会在这种地方，”他自嘲地想，随后想起经纪人让他认真感受生活的话。“要是我真听经纪人说来公园，说不定会更早地碰上阿不思。”

 

想起阿不思，盖勒特苦恼阿不思对他油盐不进的态度。虽然他不阻止盖勒特和孩子见面，令盖勒特每天都有机会进他家，但一切停滞在照顾孩子的阶段。

 

盖勒特不是没有试过暧昧地撩拨阿不思，释放自己的信息素气味意图唤起阿不思的欲望，试着增加肢体接触，但阿不思意志坚定地抵抗他，只要他下班回到家便会礼貌地感谢盖勒特当天的帮忙并请他早点回去休息。

 

而且阿不思似乎对他的信息素气味毫无波动，尽管盖勒特知道这根本不可能，他们可是标记过的伴侣，他有多渴求阿不思，阿不思就应该有多渴求他，但鉴于阿不思此前相当明确的态度，盖勒特不敢轻举妄动。

 

当年因为梦想和争吵，他放弃阿不思，心里将自己的离去归结为阿不思不肯选择他，这个认知成功麻醉了他许多年，他如此深信着——如果他不是这段关系的受害者，那么为什么会被阿不思狠狠伤到。

 

他来到伦敦，短暂地实现了扬名的梦想，以为自己会顺着这光明的开端获得想要的一切，被那么多的人渴求着，但有什么地方总是填不上，明明想要的都在手了，他疯狂地试验不同的方法、寻找不同的人，却依然不满足。

 

昙花一现的窜红，紧跟着漫长的放纵，盖勒特发现自己也变得不在乎事业的下滑，所有事情突然无趣。直到他重新遇上阿不思，得知他们俩原来还有了孩子，在无尽的下沉中他第一次觉得似乎着陆了……

 

公园的环境容易使人放空，于是盖勒特的思绪时而漂浮到过往，时而游回当下，道不明的情绪在胸膛横冲直撞。小象牙突然大叫一声，一下子把盖勒特的注意力唤回来。

 

盖勒特看见小象牙被另一个孩子推倒在地，下意识猛地站起来，准备冲上前去教训欺负他女儿的家伙。结果小象牙咯咯笑，自己站起来继续跟那个孩子打闹。

 

气冲冲跑了一小段路的盖勒特见状疑惑地停了下来，再三观察确认孩子是在开心地玩，没有被人欺负，才放下戒备，掉头坐回原处。


	11. Chapter 11

当晚阿不思下班回家抱着小象牙逗弄了一会后，礼貌而平淡地告知盖勒特，他找到新保姆了，下周就会来照顾小象牙。

 

盖勒特默默松了一口气，这意味着他之后来见孩子不用那么累了。然而阿不思下一句话又让他脑子里的神经瞬间绷紧——“新保姆来了之后，你也不必每天过来了。你经常过来也不方便吧？”阿不思依旧淡淡地说，但他避开了盖勒特的双眼。

 

“什么意思？你说过不会阻止我看孩子的。”

 

“我没有阻止，只是说你不用来得那么频繁，你也有自己的生活，不是吗？天天照顾孩子你不会习惯的。”

 

“我……我跟孩子这段时间相处得很好啊。我不介意每天过来看孩子。”盖勒特不知道为什么阿不思又强调起他的个人生活，不知不觉求助地望向阿不思怀里的小象牙，孩子开心地笑起来当做回应。

 

“媒体已经拍到你在我这里了，上了报纸，以为我是你的新欢。”沉默了一会，阿不思坦白说出理由，“他们知道我有孩子，虽然还没拍到孩子，但如果你每天来，孩子上报纸只是时间早晚问题而已。我不想孩子过这样被人关注的生活，我们只是普通人。”

 

“可我是孩子的爸……”

阿不思立刻瞪了盖勒特一眼，用眼神提醒他小象牙在，注意说辞。

 

“……而且我就是一个公众人物。这两个事实无法改变。”盖勒特闷闷地说完，“你和孩子迟早都要面对媒体的打探。”

 

“然后任由媒体胡乱猜测我的身份，将我写成你的无数绯闻对象之一，对吗？”阿不思强压语气里泄露的一丝苦涩，顾忌孩子在场，尽量平静地反问。盖勒特这次却敏锐地注意到阿不思的细微反常。

 

“他们对我来说，什么都不是。那些都已经过去了，除了你以外，我没有标记过其他人。”

 

“这不是我在意的重点。”阿不思快速反驳，“当时我们分手，我已经预料到你会交往别的人。我在意的是孩子，在意孩子的隐私。”

 

“在外人看来，小象牙是你的孩子。狗仔不会想到我和她的关系，以为我在追求一个有孩子的omega。狗仔关注的始终是我的动向，不会去挖孩子的事情的。”盖勒特这么安抚着，然而心里第一次懊恼自己过去太放肆太不当狗仔一回事。“要是我一直来你这里，没有其他新闻，狗仔反而很快会丧失关注我们的兴致。相信我，他们就老想看我跟不同的人厮混，等着报道我的新绯闻。所以我不能停止来你这里。”盖勒特一锤定音。

 

阿不思觉得这番话太多值得反驳的地方，想逐一扯清吧，但想到自己现在追着盖勒特吵架发泄这一天如鲠在喉的复杂情绪，顿觉幼稚可笑，而且怎么又让盖勒特把事情往他自己有利的方向推进。他大学专业是社会学，也涉猎过传播和心理，他当然知道媒体和看客的特性，明白盖勒特说的没错。

 

可意难平，盖勒特数量夸张、放荡不羁的绯闻残忍地挖起、反衬过去四年他独自遭受的种种，尤其那贯穿四年盘绕心底的思念和折磨自我的怀疑与否定。无论是离开前，还是重逢后，盖勒特固执地质问阿不思对他的真心，那盖勒特的真心呢？这个问题在四年里，他一直逃避去想，但更多时候觉得这些年对方音信全无，不是早有答案了吗，无谓多想。

 

“其实我一点也不介意，并且很想公开宣布你是我标记的伴侣，阿尔。我非常非常希望你可以重新站在我身边，带着孩子，我们一起。”盖勒特慢慢走近阿不思，轻轻从背后环抱他，头贴近阿不思的脖子，一同把孩子纳入臂弯里。孩子一直异常安静地盯着两个大人，认真听着她不懂的事情，看见盖尔叔叔抱着妈妈，小象牙也热切地抱紧妈妈的脖子，送上自己的拥抱，占据阿不思另一边的肩膀。

 

时间在静谧中忘记流逝，被盖勒特和孩子抱着，好像他们真的是幸福的三口之家。阿不思贪心地沉醉了一会幻觉，理智急切警告他不可重蹈覆辙。然而他自问还能失去什么呢，除非盖勒特非要夺走毁坏他仅存的微弱爱情憧憬。然而不管盖勒特有没有重新出现，抚养大孩子和独身，他几年前不就已经决定好未来人生的两个关键吗？他有什么资格动摇呢……

 

“没必要公开，盖勒特。”阿不思挣脱身后人的拥抱，转身正视盖勒特，“你坚持要每天来看孩子，我同意；媒体要打探，我们也拦不住，希望如你所说，他们会慢慢失去兴致。重要的是，你能保证在媒体前保护孩子吗？”

 

“我保证。”

**********

 

“我怕不是在发梦吧？格林德沃照顾孩子，带孩子去公园玩？妈蛋，这个画风，我竟然觉得很温馨是怎么回事？！”

“操，格林德沃变了个人？他的新欢到底什么来头，把万花丛中过的魔王秒变居家男人，我respect！”

“果然摇滚硬汉都有一颗柔软的心。”

“格林德沃这身衬衫长裤的打扮，我可以笑一天，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“又是红发蓝眼，只要是这个配方格林德沃都喜欢啊。”

“啊啊，这个孩子好可爱啊。没人觉得孩子跟格林德沃长得有点像吗？要是金发就更像了……”

“右边的滤镜已经这么深了吗，私生子猜想很刺激哦！”

“附上前几天狗仔拍到的新绯闻对象照片，据说是个圈外人，也是个美人呢。美人的孩子也是好看，基因的力量。”

“虽然格林德沃之前身边的对象都很漂亮，但我觉得现在这个最好看啊。”

“希望这次格林德沃是认真的，求求这次他不要那么快分手，我要入股这对西皮，重组家庭什么的，一家三口什么的，太美味惹。”

……

 

盖勒特昨天偷偷带孩子去公园玩，根本没有躲过狗仔的监视。第二天八卦报纸便刊登了大人和小孩在公园里的照片，小象牙的样子被清晰拍到。

 

阿不思再一次从学生手上的报纸得知情况。幸好，记者的重点放在吐槽格林德沃因为痴恋新欢而甘愿做奶爸，还毒舌地预测这次格林德沃多久会分手，没有在孩子身上做文章。

 

学生们这下百分百默认自己老师跟摇滚明星的关系，毕竟格林德沃带孩子的画面实在太冲击。阿不思不得不板起脸，才压下少男少女们汹涌八卦的心。

 

孩子跟盖勒特的照片，客观来说，阿不思不得不承认拍得挺温馨和搞笑的，盖勒特把自己的脸捂得严严实实坐在公园照看孩子，还偷穿了自己的衣服。他没留意自己嘴边有一抹淡淡的笑容，要不是狗仔掺和进来令他有点反感，真有点想把照片剪下来默默收藏的冲动。

 

另一边盖勒特收到经纪人发来这次的“亲子公园游”偷拍照片，紧跟着的是对方一连串问号。他翻了个白眼，致电经纪人，告知实情，同时透露等阿不思答应跟他复合再公开。

 

见多识广的经纪人感慨了一句冤有头债有主，然后表示必须要结识阿不思邓布利多，立刻被盖勒特挂断电话。

 

盖勒特心不在焉地陪着小象牙玩，坐立不安地等阿不思回家，猜想阿尔已经看到报道，不知道会不会对孩子上报纸的事生气。

 

没想到，阿不思回来后只是交待他下次带孩子出门要带上水、纸巾之类的物品，并且往贴在冰箱上的育儿备忘录增添了盖勒特要记住的新事项。


	12. Chapter 12

阿不思收到雅各布的婚宴请帖时，看到新娘的名字当场愣住了。

 

雅各布的面包蛋糕店跟霍格沃茨中学在同一条街上。喜好甜食的阿不思特别钟爱这家的柠檬蜂蜜蛋糕，几乎上班的每一天他都要来买一件。

 

雅各布一向在店内亲力亲为，很快注意到这位常客，对方得体的谈吐和彬彬有礼的气质给他留下很深的印象，热心的雅各布时不时多送一些面包以示答谢。阿不思欣赏雅各布为人敦厚、善良，而且他们还能一起讨论环保，于是慢慢熟悉。

 

“一个小小的婚宴，邀请的都是我们的亲朋好友。”雅各布沉浸幸福之中，难掩脸上的笑容，没有深入留意阿不思的惊讶，“请一定要来，有你的祝福，我们会十分开心的。”

 

阿不思深深感谢雅各布，答应赴宴。

 

 

本来盖勒特对奎妮的婚宴兴趣缺缺，突然被阿尔问起奎妮结婚的事，才知道阿尔收到男方的邀请打算参加。他立刻兴奋地提出他们结伴出席。尽管阿不思认为没有必要，最后还是没拗过盖勒特。

 

当他们俩带着小象牙一起出现在新人面前，奎妮因为信息量太大而脑袋宕机，反应过来后她激动地抱住阿不思，嘴里重复念叨“天哪天哪”，开心地抹了抹眼角的泪。

 

雅各布和奎妮才知道原来彼此都认识阿不思。奎妮觉得这一切就是冥冥之中的缘分，捧着雅各布的脸深情感谢他的邀请安排，夫妻两人甜蜜地搂在一起，惹得盖勒特分外眼红。

 

“真的没想到这样遇见你！！”奎妮对着阿不思，兴奋得脸颊泛红，“谢谢你也把盖勒特带过来，以他的个性十有八九是不会来的。”盖勒特无语，但反正奎妮是在夸阿不思，而且他喜欢别人将阿不思与他扯上关系。

 

“你们俩重新在一起了？”奎妮若有所思地看了看阿不思怀里跟盖勒特几分相像的孩子，忍不住扔出了结论一般的疑问。

 

“没有。”阿不思坦荡荡地秒答。奎妮瞄了一眼站在旁边假装没听到的盖勒特，笑意盈盈请他们入内落座。

 

跟他们同坐一桌的还有克里登斯。

 

同样吃惊的克里登斯只是紧紧地握住阿不思的手，阿不思重新遇见克里登斯也是一阵惊喜。要不是克里登斯也是Omega，盖勒特大概已经发脾气了，虽然此刻脸色也不怎么好就是了，怎么人人都喜欢他的阿尔。

 

文达没有来，克里登斯简单解释她在外演出。盖勒特看起来毫不在意，阿不思从中听出了不对劲的地方，但他知道直接问是不会得到答案。

 

 

婚礼晚宴在某间五星级酒店的顶层露天区域举行，花朵、绿色植物与灯光布满场地，如梦似幻。就像雅各布所说，邀请来的都是亲朋好友，人数不多，包括阿不思第一次见面的奎妮姐姐缇娜以及她的男朋友纽特·斯卡曼德。

 

奎妮和雅各布在台上互诉相遇相识相知相恋的过程。新人浓情蜜意地亲吻。

 

幸福的气氛会传染，阿不思坐在底下不无羡慕地祝福台上的新人，靠近盖勒特那一侧的手突然被人握住，阿不思不用转头查看也知道是谁。他没有动，对方的手其实跟他差不多一样大，偏偏想要贪心地包住他。盖勒特的指腹有长期弹奏吉他留下的茧，粗糙坚硬的那部分角质层紧紧贴在他的皮肤，跟记忆中的感觉一模一样。他没有进一步回应，也没有抽出手，只是被动地被盖勒特牵着，平静外表下心潮不受控起伏——他总是难以拒绝盖勒特，防守已经是他所能做的拒绝了，他不满意这样的自己，明知道该转身却还是停留。

 

新人下场开舞，一些来宾也纷纷进入舞池加入。克里登斯邀请阿不思跳舞。比阿不思反应更快的是盖勒特的不满情绪，立刻在四周具象化。阿不思知道克里登斯有话想说，便将怀里的小象牙交给盖勒特照顾。盖勒特依然不太熟练如何跟孩子亲近，略笨拙地安置孩子坐在他膝头，回过神时阿不思已经跟克里登斯在舞池缓缓起舞。小象牙吵着要吃蛋糕，盖勒特无奈，只好收回视线，帮她将蛋糕切成一小块一小块。

 

“那个孩子，是你和盖勒特的吧。你这几年必定很不好过……”

 

克里登斯性格敏感细腻，阿不思以前便喜欢跟他聊天，有很多东西无需阿不思细说，克里登斯猜到也不会追问。

 

“孩子成了我最有力的支柱，其实还挺好，我不是独自一人。你呢，你们这几年还好吗？”

 

“刚出道的时候红过一段时间，后来淡下来了。目前文达已经退出了乐队。”看见阿不思惊讶的样子，克里登斯知道盖勒特不可能将这些事告诉他。“盖勒特在音乐上很有才华，相信你比我们都明白。红起来以后，他身边出现了形形色色的人，后来他一头扎进去。实际上跟你分手后他一直没走出来，当然他自己不知道，有些执念在他心里已经扭曲成别的样子，他认不出来了。我一直觉得你是他的缪斯，大约在你们分手一年多后，他开始写不出满意的作品，同时他更放纵自己。”

 

阿不思想起盖勒特遗留在客房的一些曲谱，上面都不是完整的曲子，涂涂画画，只言片语。现在他明白那背后的问题比原本想的要严重。

 

“乐队后面还出过两次新单曲，反响平平。他的能力受到怀疑，那么自负的人是受不了这种落差的，脾气越发暴躁，后来干脆放弃证明自己。这些年他没停止过折腾自己，绯闻也没有断过，每一段都非常短暂，每一个人都非常相似，同样的红色头发和蓝色眼睛。他根本不知道自己在寻找什么。他不知道自己在找你，或者说他不愿意承认自己在找你。”

 

盖勒特那四年的情况，除了阿不福思出于保护哥哥而做的隔绝，阿不思也阻止自己去了解，哪怕也许对方的情况都与自己无关，但他就是觉得会痛，那种掀开一点便会失控地感染自己全部皮肉，撕扯内心的伤痛。

 

他真正害怕的是知道盖勒特后来的一切与自己无关。

 

面对深爱过的人，恨不是最可怕的，被遗忘才是。

 

然而他从来没想过会从克里登斯口中这样补全了盖勒特与他分离的四年。

 

“现在你们重逢了，我好久没见到他像这样有生气。上个月我们碰面，他还是老样子，像个行尸走肉。”

 

两人一起朝盖勒特的方向望去，盖勒特正小心翼翼帮孩子切蛋糕喂她，孩子还调皮地往他脸上糊奶油。盖勒特一边躲闪孩子的作弄，一边留神手中的餐刀，有点狼狈。一大一小越来越有父女相处的感觉。

 

“要原谅盖勒特当初的所作所为不容易，我不是来劝你和他和好的，选择权始终在你手上。既然你们现在因为孩子无法断绝联系，或者这是一个机会让你们重新了解彼此。你们应该尝试坦率地互相展示自己的伤痛，展示你们的思念和感情，顾忌和担忧。再决定要不要复合。”

 

“没有那么简单，克里登斯。我……我不知道自己还能不能……”

 

“在我家里总是这么说的‘当你爱上一个人，你永远都会爱着他。即使观念有了分歧。爱，永远不会消失’*。跟着心走吧，阿不思。不要去猜，真心经不起那样。”克里登斯轻轻贴着阿不思的额头，希望给他力量。

 

鼻子有点发酸，阿不思觉得自己长久以来的压抑与无处诉说的苦闷被克里登斯化开了一个口子，苦涩的汁液流出，他惯性想转身就逃，但克里登斯正在他身边，看得见他的痛，这让他有了一点直视的勇气。他和盖勒特之间的事情，一向难以对其他人启齿，想一想便已经牵动太多情绪，更何况描述往事犹如自揭伤疤，而且他太累了，早已失去力气咀嚼过往。哪怕是面对家人，他也根本开不了口。

 

遇见盖勒特之前，他是孤独的；盖勒特离开后，他也是孤独的。

 

所有杂乱无章的思绪和渴望找不到出口发泄，只好匆匆打包藏起来，催眠自己不要去凝视、不要去寻找、不要有期待。将盖勒特以不爱阿不思的姿态永远钉在那里，用最粗暴单一的借口断绝自己的胡思乱想。扭曲了心底愿望的人，又哪里止盖勒特。

 

而克里登斯，不仅了解盖勒特，也了解他。这珍贵的理解和共情很好地安抚了他，那些沉重的过往忽然被一束光照入，指向一个方向。

 

“克里登斯，尽管我知道你一向敏感成熟，但你的这番话还是让我非常……谢谢你。”阿不思微笑着哽咽，上前拥抱他这位温暖的朋友。

**********

 

婚宴结束，在回程路上，盖勒特在后座另一边气鼓鼓地生闷气——阿不思跟克里登斯跳着跳着舞抱在一起已经够让他眼红了，后来奎妮的姐姐的男朋友，那个姓斯卡曼德的雀斑男居然就环保、生物多样性之类的话题跟阿不思越聊越投契，两人相逢恨晚兴致勃勃地一杯接一杯地喝。要不是小象牙坐在他腿上，让他无法气势十足地拍桌而起，盖勒特差点想当场宣示Alpha的所有权！以后绝对不能让阿尔跟那个雀斑男见面。

 

他这么想着，往车子另一边瞄去。阿不思喝多了脸颊红红的，靠着车窗小憩。小象牙兴奋了一晚上，现在也在两人中间的儿童安全椅上沉沉睡去。车子里弥漫着浓厚的酒味，还有阿不思的信息素气味。不知道是不是错觉，盖勒特觉得阿不思的信息素气味好像越来越浓，让他的神经突突跳。

 

到家的时候，阿不思还没完全清醒过来，他觉得喝多了头晕，同时身上有种燥热感。

 

盖勒特只好先把熟睡的孩子从儿童椅里抱出，再用另一只手搀扶阿不思。司机下车想帮他扶住阿不思，被盖勒特以一记眼刀吓退。

 

进门后盖勒特让阿不思坐在沙发上，自己上二楼将孩子放在小床，替她盖好被子，退出关上儿童房门，一切模仿他所见过阿不思做的。

 

等他下去客厅，心里一颤，阿不思的信息素味道比在车上还浓烈，原来真不是错觉，他这是撞上发情期了。盖勒特知道阿不思有在规律地打抑制剂，平时故意释放信息素诱惑他都无效，按道理应该不会随意发//////情。

 

阿不思显然也是这么想的，他浑身燥热，控制着想要循着盖勒特信息素气味扑过去的冲动，踉踉跄跄地站起来想要上二楼打抑制剂，但是酒精劲加上发/////情期，他脚步虚软，还没走几步就扶着墙壁蹲下来喘气。

 

盖勒特没有比阿不思好到哪里去，他的感官，每一个毛孔都被阿不思的信息素气味激活、填满，太诱人了，他觉得自己像是一个饥饿了多年的人，此刻终于碰上了他最爱的那道菜，他身上的信息素气味迫不及待地回应阿不思。

 

阿不思还在努力抵抗本能，按时间发//////情期应该是过两天才到，难道今晚喝酒喝多了刺激到发/////情期提前？他想喊盖勒特出去，又想喊盖勒特帮忙拿抑制剂，但盖勒特显然也在Omega的信息素里备受煎熬，极力控制着自己，并且他舍不得离开。

 

阿不思强迫自己集中注意力，再次尝试站起来，扶着墙艰难地移动到楼梯。有了楼梯的扶手栏杆支撑，阿不思勉强爬上了几级楼梯。然而空气中他和盖勒特的信息素都在急切地呼唤着对方，酒劲此时又涌上来，阿不思“咚”地一声瘫坐在地。

 

听见声响，盖勒特赶了过来，扶起阿不思。两人一接触，阿不思便情不自禁抱紧盖勒特，下意识地用脸焦急地摩挲盖勒特的手臂，盖勒特的味道让他难受煎熬又让他舒坦上瘾，他想要更多。

 

“阿尔，阿尔……”盖勒特激动得说话都有点打颤，“让我安抚你吧。”

 

阿不思一边胡乱抚摸盖勒特的后背，闭着眼一边口齿不清，喃喃地说：“抑制剂……抑制剂……”

 

“你在发////情，硬是打抑制剂会有副作用的！”盖勒特将自己的额头与阿不思的额头贴在一起，两人都在流汗发热，他极近距离地哄劝，“阿尔……不要拒绝我了好吗……让我安抚你……”两人的鼻尖也贴在一起，彼此的嘴唇之间只有一点距离，像是等待阿不思发号施令随时立刻消灭这点距离。

 

盖勒特的气味和温度都在不懈化解阿不思的坚持。克里登斯那句“展示你们的思念和感情”在混沌的思绪中一闪而过，阿不思睁开眼，距离太近了，盖勒特的蓝色眼睛在他视线内已经失焦。阿不思重新闭上眼，听从本能和心的召唤，双手环上对方的脖子，头一侧，吻上盖勒特。

 

*那句话是Erza Miller（克里登斯的扮演者）在一个神兽2采访里对于GGAD感情的看法。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发情车

失控，强烈的失控。  
空气仿佛在燃烧，阿不思已经搞不清是自己在烧，还是盖勒特在烧，或者是他们两个人正在抱着燃烧。

盖勒特深深吻着阿不思，吸吮厮磨阿不思的上嘴唇，想要在上面研磨出属于自己的殷红色。阿不思不满足于此，他伸出舌头舔舐盖勒特的下嘴唇，想引诱对方进入；盖勒特如他所愿，含住他的舌头，  
两人交换津液。体内横冲直撞的燃烧欲望感受到标记了这副身体的Alpha的抚慰，镇静了一点，这让阿不思稍微脱离之前的混沌绵软，他能用上一点劲了，于是用力回吻。他想要盖勒特，深深地渴求。

“宝贝，你快咬破我嘴唇了。不要心急，我们慢慢来。”盖勒特同样气喘吁吁，他惊喜于阿尔的主动，想要慢慢尽情享受两人久违的亲密。阿尔热烘烘的，就在他怀里，盖勒特有种失而复得的激动，他从来没在其他人身上感受过阿尔带给他的一切，只有阿尔能给予的东西。

“唔……”阿不思不满地想跨坐在盖勒特身上，掌握主动权，同时嘴唇依然黏在对方唇上。盖勒特后背被楼梯磕痛，他抱着阿不思坐直身子，抵着阿不思的嘴唇说：“抱紧我，我们去床上。”话毕，盖勒特托起阿不思分开在他腰际的双腿，用力站起来。阿不思吓了一跳，差点掉下去，赶紧抱紧盖勒特的脖子和肩膀，两人的胸膛紧紧相贴。当他意识到此刻自己的姿势既像一个向盖勒特撒娇的孩子，又让他想起以前两人做过的体位，原本已经被发情和欲望烧红的脸更热了。阿不思感到一阵害羞，将脸埋在盖勒特颈肩处，盖勒特转过头含住他的耳朵，让阿不思的双腿不自觉地圈紧了他的腰。

盖勒特故意慢慢地以这个姿势抱着阿不思上楼梯，走向主人房。之前残留在嘴里的津液的抚慰效果渐渐过去，阿不思体内又涌起新一轮情潮，他催促盖勒特快一点，被盖勒特掰过脸重新深深吻上。

被放上床时，阿不思像个树袋熊一样攀着盖勒特，手和脚都牢牢圈着他。盖勒特笑了，他双手摸索到两人之间，解开阿不思的衬衫扣子，双手从肚皮一路抚摸到胸前，手指搓揉起乳珠，复习这具过去他所熟知的躯体的所有开关。阿不思喘息得更厉害了，环着盖勒特的手无力地放下，盖勒特趁机直起身欣赏身下的躯体，比记忆中的纤细和白皙多了圆润和细腻。

他脱去阿不思的衬衫，肆意地抚摸每一寸肌肤，专心得像是在进行某种他个人秘密又庄重的仪式，以此重新唤起两人的记忆和肉体。阿不思难耐地扭动，随着盖勒特游动的抚摸拱起身体。盖勒特深深迷恋于此——以前的阿尔是红着脸任由他索取，现在的阿尔既配合也会争主动权，无论哪一个他都喜欢。

手扫过身下人的乳首时，盖勒特感到掌心的滑腻湿粘感跟汗液的触感不一样，抬起手掌看见掌心沾上的淡白痕迹，才留意到有少量乳白色液体从乳首分泌出。“阿尔，你还在泌乳期？”

阿不思捂着眼睛，奶水其实断了，但偶尔在发情期还是会分泌一些。盖勒特俯下身，来回舔舐乳晕，随后一口含住乳首吸吮。阿不思被刺激得错觉胸部好像分泌出更多乳汁，“不要吸……”他推拒着胸前的金色头颅，徒劳地发现使不上劲。微微奶香混合阿不思自身信息素的味道，盖勒特欲罢不能，玩弄了好一会儿，吸不出更多了才吐出红肿的乳珠，然而依旧坏心眼地用舌头研磨那一点。快感一波波袭来，将阿不思的情欲层层推向高处，摇摇欲坠。他的手指插入盖勒特的金发，胡乱揉扯，发出呻吟，双腿绞紧盖勒特背部，同时下半身无意识地磨蹭身上人。

“太色了，阿尔……你看看你，奶头已经被我吸肿了。”盖勒特故意说道，惹来阿不思软绵绵的一记踢打。

“盖尔……”

听见阿不思的鼻音浓重的声音，盖勒特知道他要更多。他哄阿不思放下双腿，然后脱去他的长裤。内裤的前端和后端都已经有显眼的水迹，他没有犹豫褪去阿不思身上最后一件衣物。

两人的信息素气味已经非常浓稠地混合在一起，盖勒特忍耐着冲入阿不思体内的冲动，快速脱掉自己身上的衣服，重新回到床上，再次吻住阿不思。

两个人终于赤裸相见，贴合一起。肌肤是有记忆的，带着两人回到熟悉的地方，温暖又怀念。两人安心地喘了口气，听起来像欲望的声音。

阿不思拥抱着身上人，挺动下半身缓解欲望。盖勒特的嘴唇一路留下绵密的吻，来到阿不思的脖子，沉醉于他的气味，留下一个个殷红的印记。阿不思的双腿再次缠绕上盖勒特的腰部，盖勒特顺势将手往下抚摸，滑过阿不思的大腿来到会阴处，感受到后穴一片潮湿。他用一根手指进入，湿热紧致，感受到壁肉想推手指出去。太久没有被外物侵入过，即使受情潮冲刷，阿不思依然有点紧张，身体下意识排斥外物。盖勒特调整了一下姿势，让自己的阴茎与阿不思的碰撞一起，然后摆动腰部，一前一后地摩擦阿不思的阴茎，同时那根手指重新进入后穴，以同样的节奏进出，时不时再用嘴去厮磨吸吮身下人的乳首。

身体三处敏感的地方同时被刺激，阿不思眼角都红了，嘴张开不停喘息，像是脱离了水的鱼。盖勒特也忍得很辛苦，不敢再大幅度摩擦他，进入后穴的手指加入多两根，直起身，另一只手握上阿不思的阴茎撸动。

直到阿不思身下的床单扩散出一小片扇形的水迹，盖勒特将自己的勃发抵在阿不思后穴，并呼唤阿不思。阿不思闭着眼，沉沦在情欲中，听见盖勒特的呼唤，睁开泪蒙蒙的眼，快感打开了他的泪腺。

“我要进去了。过了这么久，你不想看着我是怎么进入你吗？”

阿不思没有盯着下面，他看着盖勒特的眼睛，身体感受着他的进入。盖勒特抓起他的手，两人十指交缠紧扣，举过阿不思的头顶。直到全根没入，阿不思才重新闭上眼——他们的身体再次结为一体了。不管理智与情感如何争斗，身体却要背弃条条框框，并以本能粉碎重重枷锁。

盖勒特伏在阿不思身上，尽情吻他，唇舌交缠，下身用力挺动。

快感席卷而来，体内的欲望酣畅淋漓地燃烧。很快阿不思便无法专心亲吻了，在每一次盖勒特撞进后穴时，他都忍不住叫喊出声。盖勒特的硬挺与壁肉激烈摩擦，后穴的神经敏感又麻木，阿不思意识到自己湿得不像话，两人的结合处水声唧唧。他食髓知味，扭动腰部，想指引盖勒特擦过体内某处敏感。盖勒特抓住阿不思的腰部固定住，凭着记忆与直觉找到那处，狠狠一顶，阿不思声音都发不出了，只能张开嘴，气息凌乱。

盖勒特抬起环绕着他的两条腿，更深地插入，时而用龟头抵着某处软肉打转戳刺，柱身埋进通道不退出，下身的毛发摩擦阿不思的性器，惹得阿不思忍不住自己前后摆动起来。盖勒特用上所有小伎俩逗弄、取悦阿不思，看着阿不思双手一时抓着床单，一时抚摸自己和他的身体，呜咽着不能自已。他挺起身巡视这一切，骄傲又满足，就好像第一次发现做爱这种事，原来爽的是心。

一遍遍抽送下，久未没经历情事的阿不思很快感到高潮将至，盖勒特感受到阿不思的生殖腔打开了。作为Alpha，那个地方有天然的吸引力，一次次呼唤着他去占据。于是他低下头，喘息着对阿不思说：“你那里打开了，我想进去……让我进去……”

准备迎接高潮的阿不思听见这句话，在迷蒙中清醒地摇头拒绝，他抱着盖勒特，用气音抱怨：“我可不想那么快又来一个孩子……”

盖勒特虽然要求被拒，这无碍他想逗身下人，让阿不思这次生一个金发的孩子，但他也即将高潮，无心嘴炮，于是吻着阿不思只射在穴道内。两人紧紧抱着彼此，彼此的情欲在茫茫白光中爆发……


	14. Chapter 14

一个被标记的omega压抑了四年的情欲，是滔天浪潮。

 

这一晚后来两人断断续续地干了几次，即使是盖勒特自认能力非凡，并且有信息素加持助力，也暗暗觉得精力被掏空。

 

最后一轮结束后，阿不思总算觉得体内叫嚣的欲望暂时吃饱喝足安静下来。发情太消耗太辛苦了，要不是盖勒特死缠烂打留下来，他情愿打抑制剂。他软软地侧身抱着枕头休息，浑身痕迹，看起来既可怜又肉//欲。盖勒特将他拉进怀里抱着，开始有一搭没一搭地说着情话。阿不思闭眼静静听着，当催眠。

 

第二天早上盖勒特醒来时，床的另一边已经没有阿不思的踪影。他下楼看见小象牙已经坐在餐桌旁玩，上周新来的保姆巴隆夫人在帮阿不思料理早餐，阿不思穿戴整齐，似乎是准备出门……

 

小象牙首先发现盖勒特，既开心又迷惑今天的盖尔叔叔是从楼上而不是大门进来的，她认真地想了想，直接问盖勒特是不是从二楼窗口爬进来的。盖勒特心情极好地告诉她，他是飞进来的，还张开双臂模仿大鸟，猛地扑向小象牙，逗得孩子哈哈大笑。

 

阿不思看着快要到出门时间了，喝完杯底剩余的红茶，亲了亲孩子，跟其他人道别。盖勒特追到门口，他不敢相信阿不思发情期这么累竟然不请假还想上班！

 

“随意请假的话，其他老师一时没有准备，太麻烦人家了。况且昨晚你那么卖力，我觉得好很多了，随身还带了抑制剂，不用担心。”想起昨晚自己也不遑多让，阿不思脸颊热了起来，于是努力装出不为所动的淡然样子。

 

盖勒特听了很不高兴，这不是他预想的发展，隐隐觉得自己又被排除在外。昨晚明明两人关系进了一步，今天难道不应该继续好好温存吗，比如早上有个早安吻之类的？为什么阿不思说得好像他只是一个舒缓发情用的人形按摩/棒，将昨晚的两情相悦轻描淡写成他帮忙解决了生理需求……

 

身后没了动静，阿不思不自觉地回头查看，只见盖勒特像个孩子一样闹情绪，胸膛起伏，似是十分生气。

 

“盖尔，你怎么了？”阿不思关心地问。

 

“我以为我们差不多和好了，”盖勒特不甘心又委屈地指责控诉，“原来是我误会了？那我们现在是什么关系，标记过的炮友？”

 

盖勒特突然上来的脾气让阿不思愣了一愣，随即反应过来自己刚才下意识又披上的伪装也许有点过头了，他知道这一时半会难以改变，但对于他们之间的关系，他必须勇敢地纠正。

 

“我爱你，盖尔。如果要说我们之间的关系现在有什么变化，那就是我愿意重新向你坦诚我的感情。哪怕你当年一走了之伤透了我的心，留下了那么深的痛苦，那四年里，我也没办法停止爱你，我的心不肯听话。现在依然如此。”那双蓝色的眼睛直直看向盖勒特，既有痛苦又有爱恋。本来准备好要吵架的盖勒特被这番突如其来的告白弄得措手不及，愣在原地，又惊又喜，忽然感觉自己重回情窦初开的年纪。

 

“但是我们之间，只靠爱情是不够的。你以为我们当年分手是因为互相不爱对方吗？”

 

盖勒特很想冲动地说“是你不够爱我，所以你没有选择我”，但他忍住了，他知道阿不思还没说完。

 

“我在等你，盖尔。在你明白这一切之前，我确实认为我们现在不适合复合。即使我爱你，就算我答应你，我们还是会重蹈覆辙。说真的，我很害怕，不知道自己还能不能承受再一次分手。”盖勒特有点难过地发现阿不思眼睛开始泛红。

 

“如果我们复合前发生关系会让你困惑、误解，我很抱歉，之后发情我会小心注意的。”阿不思眨了眨眼压下涌上来的眼泪，转身想开门走出去，背部猛地被另一副躯体撞上，盖勒特从后面紧紧抱住他。

 

“你要等我。”盖勒特脸埋在阿不思头发中，闷闷地说。虽然对阿不思的要求还是感到心里没底，但他真的真的不希望两人的距离再度拉开，只要阿不思等着，他就有机会。

**********

 

“盖尔叔叔，不准皱眉。”小象牙趴在盖勒特身边，两只手摸上他的眉毛往相反两边扫，想抚平他皱在一起的皮肤。一大一小两个人坐在公园长椅上，进行日常外出放风。

 

现在盖勒特带孩子出门已经熟手了许多，准确来说，是在照顾孩子方面大有进步，跟孩子一起来公园也从不得不做的任务转变成放松的时光。他已经了解记住了孩子喜欢什么讨厌什么，被孩子撒娇、依赖时也不像以前那么忐忑和手足无措。一个孩子毫无芥蒂、全心全意喜欢和依赖，是很奇妙温暖，令人默默想要变得更好去回应。好几次，孩子在家里玩得起劲了，在客厅横冲直撞，他心惊胆战地随时用手掌护着孩子的头，怕她被家具磕碰。旁边目睹一切的阿不思将微笑藏进了手中捧着的红茶里。

 

他抓住孩子在他脸上的手轻轻放下，刚在想今天早上阿不思对他说的话以致走神，连孩子跑回身边都没发现。

 

“盖尔叔叔，你不开心……”小象牙盯着他的脸下了结论，“妈妈不开心的时候也是会皱眉，我只要用手帮他梳眉毛，妈妈就会重新笑起来啦。”

 

盖勒特突然想起他从来没有问过孩子他们以前的情况，顿时好奇起来，“妈妈为什么不开心？”

 

孩子茫然地看着盖勒特，像是在思考，然后摇了摇头。

 

她想起有的时候自己不开心是因为妈妈太忙不能陪她玩、妈妈不许她不吃洋葱、做错事被妈妈教训。在孩子看得见的所有时间里，妈妈一直都是温柔的，但极其偶尔会发现妈妈独自在房间静静待着，皱着眉发呆，这种时候让她不安，于是立刻冲过去拉回妈妈的注意力，妈妈就好像醒过来一样又像平时的模样了。

 

大人的心事总是不外露，她说不出妈妈为什么不开心。

 

“盖尔叔叔你喜欢我妈妈吧。”孩子吃吃地笑起来，盖勒特点了点头回应。

 

“我也喜欢你！”孩子欢呼一声，然后靠着盖勒特的手臂重新坐下。

 

“妈妈有提起过你的爸爸吗？”过了一会，盖勒特谨慎地问孩子。

 

“我没见过我爸爸，妈妈说我有爸爸，但爸爸有事要做所以不跟我们在一起。妈妈说等我长大了，或许能见到爸爸。”

 

“你想见他吗？”

 

“想！想知道他长什么样子！”

 

盖勒特心里涨涨的，有点酸涩，张了张嘴想说什么，最后还是改为抬手摸了摸孩子的脑袋。不远处有一辆雪糕车，盖勒特决定给孩子买个甜筒。

********

 

虽然阿不思说了会等他，但盖勒特还是决定趁热打铁，提出晚上要留在阿不思家，希望顺水推舟发展同居，被拒。

 

盖勒特既失落又想发脾气但死死忍住的样子让阿不思不禁心软，于是在送他离开的时候主动轻轻印了一个吻在脸上，但在盖勒特想拉住他深吻前及时关门退回屋内。

 

于是两人维持着奇怪的暧昧关系，更多时候是阿不思在盖勒特隔三差五于边缘试探、捣乱时平衡他们目前的关系。虽然这样心知肚明互相爱慕但就是没有复合的状态非常折磨盖勒特，但阿不思未受太大影响，他知道底线在哪里，知道坚守的原则，清楚明白后果，也了解自己的心想要什么。固执坚定的态度跟四年前一模一样，但这一次他不再迷茫逃避。


	15. Chapter 15

天气逐渐炎热，初夏转入盛夏，狗仔已经不再寄希望盖勒特生产绯闻承包他们的版面内容了，整整三个月，盖勒特不仅没有分手，还生活规律，每天进出邓布利多家，时不时带孩子出门散步，晚上回到自己住处便不再出门。

 

当初放荡不羁的花花公子摇身变奶爸的新鲜感在看客眼中也逐渐淡去，狗仔纷纷转移目标。有好事者向经纪公司打探孩子为格林德沃私生子传闻，格林德沃的发言人否认，强调邓布利多先生及其家人都是普通人，呼吁媒体不要去打扰他们的正常生活。

 

这段期间唯一一次闹上八卦头条是孩子四岁生日当天，难得格林德沃、邓布利多和孩子三人一块出门，狗仔兴奋拍照。一个新手狗仔突然上前靠近，还开了闪光灯，吓到了孩子，格林德沃当场发飙抢过狗仔相机就要往地上摔。邓布利多一手护着孩子一手制止格林德沃没让他砸了相机，阻止现场情况升级。

 

报道出来之后，很多推特网友表示理解格林德沃的愤怒并谴责狗仔过分不顾孩子。而本身对邓布利多有好感的格林德沃粉丝更为这次他的处事能力倾倒，刷起了DumbleDAMN的话题。经纪人把这个小插曲告诉盖勒特，他骄傲一笑，随即独占欲发作又感到不爽。

**********

 

学校放暑假了，阿不思要带孩子回去探望家人并住上一段时间，开学前再回到伦敦。盖勒特知道后十分十分不满，原本心里盘算好要趁暑假跟阿不思待在一块，也许出去旅游之类。

 

但现在阿不思坚定地要把这些时间留给家人。

 

恐惧与愤怒是一体两面。

 

他气了两天，没来阿不思的住处，最后是小象牙吵着要见盖尔叔叔，阿不思让孩子跟盖勒特视频通话，盖勒特抵抗不住孩子难过失落的样子，立刻跑来。

 

“盖尔，你这样，我没办法收拾行李。”阿不思悄悄翻了个白眼，对身后正紧紧抱着他的盖勒特如此说到。明天他和孩子就要跟盖勒特分开大概两个月时间了，阿不思破例同意今晚盖勒特留下，于是被一直缠着。

 

“收拾不了最好，别回去了。”盖勒特真诚地建议。

 

“那是我的家人，盖尔。”阿不思没有停下手中的活，继续耐心讲道理。

 

“我还是你爱的人呢！”盖勒特忿忿不平地回嘴。

 

“你不仅是我爱的人，还是孩子的爸爸，满意了吗？”阿不思拍了拍盖勒特交缠在他腰部的手，示意他放开。

 

盖勒特将阿不思转过身抱进怀里，“你回去见到你的弟弟妹妹，又会忘记我了。”

 

两人不约而同想起当年围绕阿不思家人反反复复的争吵，刺一样的记忆。

 

阿不思这下真的深深叹了一口气，稍微退开一点距离，直视盖勒特眼底想要掩盖起来的担忧，“我之所以能来伦敦，现在能跟你重逢，还是因为我的弟弟阿不福思揽下了我那份家庭责任，将我推出来，让我追求自己想做的事情。”阿不思举起手扫走盖勒特垂落遮挡了眼睛的刘海，“我的家人和你，不是二选一的关系，之前我说过了。我不能没有他们，也不能停止爱你。我的家人为我付出了很多，我为他们所做的都是自愿。这是爱，盖尔，不分先后高低。”

 

盖勒特没有说话，他没有兄弟姐妹，父母也不在意他，他没有体会过，不能理解这种所谓植根于血缘的家人的爱与负担。而说起血缘，他只能想起小象牙，想起第一次孩子在他面前大哭，他又觉得似乎能稍微体会那种疼爱和妥协。

 

“可是两个月……”

 

“你也刚好有时间可以写歌，不是吗？”拥抱着他的人明显顿了顿，阿不思也没掩饰，“你遗留在客房里的曲谱，我见到了。当你写不出满意作品时的状态，我是知道的。”他回抱盖勒特，“我很想亲眼看你在台上的样子。”

 

“你没看过我演出吗？电视上也没看过？”

 

“在家里阿不福思禁止你的一切消息出现。我弟弟当然是站在我这边的。”

 

盖勒特不屑地从鼻子哼出声，然后想了想当时那些歌不少还是讽刺阿不思的，罢了，还是不要让他看到听到。

 

第二天阿不思带着孩子跟盖勒特告别时，小象牙还是免不了大哭了一场，盖勒特只好抱着她笨拙地哄了一轮，提出会跟她每天视频，才勉强让孩子平静下来。

*********

 

孩子回到家里没几天，有阿不福思舅舅、安娜阿姨和坎德拉一起陪着，分散了注意力，很快又习惯了没有盖尔叔叔在身边的日子，于是每晚的视频通话主要是盖勒特缠着阿不思聊些有的没的，小象牙通常在镜头前打了个招呼又匆匆跑出房间跟安娜玩。阿不思交待过孩子，不可以在家里提起盖尔叔叔，特别是在阿不福思舅舅面前。

 

坎德拉隔了快半年与阿不思重聚，亲眼确认长子精神气色比以前好，心里感叹果然还是得让他选择喜欢的生活才是良药。

 

安娜还是老样子，在家人日复一日的照顾和教导下，自理没有大问题，由坎德拉陪同在社区中心简单帮忙做些事。家人的心愿便是希望安娜平安健康生活下去。如果没有意外，安娜现在应该是活泼的大学生，即将毕业，要烦恼毕业论文和工作。

 

每次想到这原本会发生在妹妹身上的未来，阿不思依然感到心痛，他决意要利用在伦敦的机会，做些力所能及的事。

 

他的脑海里瞬间出现一把声音，那是大学时期，初识不久的盖勒特。

 

“呼吁人们自觉环保，还不如自己掌握制定法律的权力才是有效和直接的方法。”盖勒特漫不经心地坐在教室窗台，饶有兴致地打量在教室里制作环保活动宣传单张的阿不思。

 

阿不思没有抬头理他，心里却有些吃惊，这个整天抱着吉他说话不正经的人居然也会留意社会？

 

“大众是自私、愚蠢、盲目的，不能指望群体觉醒，而一个个唤醒的办法太低效了。纵观历史，每次变革总有个领头人发起、统领大众。想要世界改变，自己攀上顶峰才是关键。”听起来还是一如既往自负的一番话，却是两人真正接触彼此的开端。

 

现在回想起来，阿不思笑着摇摇头，他明白盖勒特只是愤世嫉俗。随后他漫无边际地想庆幸盖勒特一心在音乐上，用摇滚嘲笑世界，嘲笑所有他看不惯的东西。但是盖勒特没说错，他可以做得更多，更深入去唤起大众对环境的重视。

 

 

晚饭时，母亲有意无意地问起阿不思的感情生活。阿不福思怪异地望了母亲一眼，母亲坦率回应到希望阿不思可以有自己的幸福。虽然长子已经被标记，但没道理因为这样不去追求爱情。阿不福思耸耸肩表示，只怕哥哥看不上其他人。

 

身为话题的中心，阿不思一言不发，不知道该说什么。他的沉默让母亲和弟弟以为又触及了过去的伤痛，于是很快转移了话题，阿不福思开始讲起在他工作的酒吧里遇到两个Alpha打架的八卦。

 

此时门铃响起，阿不思正在给吃得一脸食物的小象牙擦脸，阿不福思嘟囔着大概是他在ebay下单的东西送到了，于是自动站起来去开门。

 

然后门口处突然传来阿不福思高声骂人的声音。阿不思与母亲紧张地对望了一眼，便将小象牙交给母亲照料，赶紧走出饭厅去前门查看发生了什么事情。


	16. Chapter 16

他一眼看见那头熟悉的金发，怎么也想不到对方居然会出现在这里。

 

盖勒特戴着墨镜、背着吉他站在门口，被情绪激动的阿不福思拦住、推搡。前者正一脸厌恶地想把阿不福思按在他胸前的手扫下去。

 

情况不妙，阿不思立刻冲上前隔开弟弟和盖勒特。

 

“你怎么还有脸来我们家！”阿不福思双眼冒火，隔着阿不思，想冲上去将格林德沃推出去顺便揍几拳。

 

“我来找阿不思，不关你事。”盖勒特挑衅道。

 

阿不思夹在两人之中，左声道充斥着怒吼的“混账”，右声道是火上浇油的“有种打架”，头都大了。“你们不要吵了！安娜和孩子都在里面只有母亲照看，阿不福思你先进去帮母亲吧，我来处理。”

 

“你竟然还在跟这个人渣交往？！”反应过来的阿不福思难以置信地盯着哥哥，怒气倍增。盖勒特还想开口回击，阿不思眼疾手快一肘子击向他肚子，盖勒特不得不闭嘴捂着肚子弯下腰，嘶嘶倒抽着气。

 

再三保证回来会交待清楚所有事情后，阿不思终于成功把阿不福思推回屋里，利落地关上大门，便拉着还捂着肚子的盖勒特去到旁边车库。

 

“对不起。”阿不思紧张地查看盖勒特，他相信自己没有使劲，但盖勒特一直捂着肚子，不禁让他慌了起来，“我带你去医院。”说罢就想进去拿车钥匙。

 

盖勒特一把拉住他，抬起头满脸不开心，为了报复阿不思的狠心，他刚才故意装受伤。

 

阿不思松了口气，无奈极了，“怎么不说一声来了？”

 

“受不了你不在身边。”盖勒特揉了揉腹部，“你居然当着你弟弟的面打我。”

 

阿不思再次道歉，解释刚刚太混乱了。与其让盖勒特挨阿不福思的揍，不如他动手，起码确保不会弄伤对方。

 

“我才不会打不过你弟。”

 

阿不思冷着脸盯他，满脸写着“你敢试试看？”

 

盖勒特虽然还是一脸不开心，但立刻二话不说抱着阿不思。阿不思觉得有点好笑，这还是当年能跟他冷战一个月的盖勒特吗，现在才分开一个星期而已。

 

“我想进去看孩子。”

 

阿不思在他怀里摇了摇头，“今天暂时不行，我家里人不知道我跟你重新联系了，也不知道你已经跟小象牙很熟悉。”

 

盖勒特疑惑地放开阿不思，阿不思挠挠头解释道：“这里面有一些误会。我本来想等这两个月里找个合适的机会跟家人说的，没想到你突然来了。哎，我只好今晚说了。等我明天联系你。今晚你是去以前住的地方睡吗？”

************

 

阿不思回到屋里时，阿不福思沉着脸坐在客厅，恨铁不成钢地盯着哥哥；母亲带着安娜和小象牙坐在另一张沙发上，脸露担忧。小象牙被舅舅的样子吓到了，紧张地抱着坎德拉的手臂。这个尴尬的气氛让阿不思的手下意识抓紧裤子边缘，有些局促。他轻声对母亲和弟弟说今晚迟一点谈这件事，便先行带走小象牙去洗刷哄睡。

 

等到客厅终于只剩阿不思、阿不福思和坎德拉三个人，弟弟依然很生气，气格林德沃也气哥哥——哥哥怎么可以两次踩进同一条臭沟渠呢？！太愚蠢太不珍惜自己了；母亲依然是满脸担忧地等待阿不思开口。

 

阿不思坐在坎德拉身边，将跟盖勒特重逢，他帮忙照顾小象牙，这两个月发生的事情大致告诉了母亲和弟弟。当阿不福思听到他从小宠着的小象牙十分喜欢格林德沃后，脸色又难看了几分，仿佛吞了一只蛤蟆。

 

“你们复合了吗？”等长子说完后，坎德拉首先问。

 

“没有。我们之间还有一些问题没有解决。”

 

“哼，看得出来，还是那么自私自我，不可一世。那个混蛋是在重新追求你吧。不许答应，你不想想他把你折磨得多惨！”阿不福思连说出格林德沃的名字都不愿意。

 

阿不思眼神移去别处，过了一会坦白道，“我和他都还爱着彼此。”

 

“他要是爱你，当年为什么一走了之！扔下你也扔下孩子！”阿不福思的声调随着怒气升起而提高，提起往事就恨得咬牙切齿，哥哥怀孕三个月才告诉家里，随着这事一并告知的便是两人已经分手，格林德沃去了伦敦。母亲心疼哥哥，偷偷哭了几天。隆起的肚子在后期已经无法遮掩，哥哥就这么挺着肚子出入学校，一个被标记并且怀孕了的omega被抛弃了，成了多少人的谈资，那可是他优秀善良的哥哥。更别提哥哥养育孩子多不容易。

 

阿不福思没办法原谅格林德沃对哥哥造成的一切，不管他和哥哥现在如何相爱。

 

“盖勒特当年跟我分手的时候，他不知道我怀孕了，我当时没有告诉他。”阿不思知道阿不福思是替他生气，替他不平，替他心疼。那段时间给全家留下了不少阴影。

 

话音刚落，坎德拉和阿不福思一起难以置信地望着阿不思，眼神里是满满的震惊和疑问。

 

“那个时候他一直希望我跟他去伦敦，我没答应，为此我们已经吵过几次架了。后来发现怀孕了，我不希望用孩子要挟他留下来，更何况当时，不管我有没有怀孕，我和他之间的问题都是难以解决的。加上身心疲惫，我没有把详细情况告诉你们。如果我当时告诉你们他不知情，以阿不福思的性格，一定是会想方设法让他负责。我不希望这样，也不想你们为我和他的事更加操心了。从我没告诉盖勒特孩子的事并且同意分手起，就已经下定决心独自抚养孩子了。”

 

阿不福思愣住了，不过这个迟来的真相顶多减去了格林德沃抛弃孩子的一项罪名。他抛弃了标记过的伴侣，依然令阿不福思不齿。

 

坎德拉握住阿不思放在膝盖上的手，叹了口气，心疼又温柔地将阿不思抱进臂弯。她的孩子独自承受了这么多，什么事都自己放在心里，却总是为其他人着想。

 

“你想跟他在一起吗？哪怕他这样伤害过你？”坎德拉以脸贴着阿不思的头发，轻柔地询问长子，语气里除了担忧还有一些阿不思拿不准的意味。

 

“我在等他，母亲，等他明白我们之间的问题。如果他改变了，我想重新跟他一起。”

 

阿不福思又哼了一声，阿不思微微脸红起来。

 

“让盖勒特那孩子找一天来家里一起吃饭吧，阿尔。”坎德拉抹了抹眼泪，提议道。

 

“母亲……”

 

“母亲！！！”

 

两兄弟同时朝着母亲喊道，脸上都是万万没想到的表情，但态度截然不同。

 

“我不同意！我是不会在家里和他一起吃饭的！”阿不福思态度强硬——开什么玩笑，格林德沃哪怕真的跟哥哥重新在一起了，他也不想饶恕这个人。

 

“阿不，你不乐意，我不勉强。但盖勒特始终是小象牙的父亲，是阿尔在意的人，怎么说也算是家人，来吃个饭很平常。而且他现在特意来，不就是为了见阿尔和小象牙么。”

 

除了自己的不喜欢，阿不福思找不到别的更充足的理由证明格林德沃不能踏进他们家门，现在连母亲都表态支持哥哥了，于是孤立无援的他决定不管哥哥跟那个人的事了，气冲冲回房间。

 

“母亲……”阿不思感动又感激，说不出话。

 

“只要你快乐和幸福，我的孩子。”

 

母子再次相拥，阿不思想起自己很久没有像个孩子一样待在母亲怀里了。

**********

 

隔天晚上，坎德拉和阿不思便安排好了盖勒特来家里吃饭。

 

盖勒特进门时，阿不福思刚好要出去。两人互相摆起臭脸。与盖勒特擦肩而过时，阿不福思狠狠地对他说了一句：“你根本不知道阿不思为你付出了多少。”盖勒特下意识就想张嘴反驳，但后者已经快步走出门了。

 

小象牙从客厅冲出来，兴奋地扑向盖尔叔叔。

 

盖勒特自然地把孩子抱起，这时坎德拉也走出来。盖勒特有点拘谨地向邓布利多夫人问好。几年前盖勒特和阿不思交往时，也有几次见过坎德拉，仅限于短短的碰面，今天他还是第一次跟阿不思的家人一起吃饭。盖勒特知道是坎德拉邀请他来的，不禁安慰自己放松点。他很久很久没试过跟父母辈的人一起吃饭了，家人围在一桌进餐对他而言陌生又紧张。

 

“阿不福思要去酒吧上班，今晚就我们几个吃饭。这是阿不思和阿不福思的妹妹，阿莉安娜。”全部人来到餐桌旁，坎德拉在安娜旁边坐下，接着温柔地向安娜介绍盖勒特。

 

盖勒特第一次见到安娜，以前他总是从阿不思嘴里听说他这位不幸的妹妹。他忍不住认真地打量对方。

 

安娜对他笑了笑，那种几岁孩子的笑容出现在二十多岁女生的脸上，触目惊心，诡异的违和，不协调的天真，一个脱了轨的人生赤裸裸横在眼前，只令人忍不住想她原本此时的样子应该会是怎样。但他也留意到，邓布利多一家将她照顾得相当好。盖勒特开始明白为什么阿不思那么执着，无论是以前滔滔不绝宣传环保，还是他不肯放弃家人去伦敦。

 

盖勒特抱着孩子跟阿不思坐在同一边，阿不思伸出手示意盖勒特把孩子递过来，接过后安放在儿童椅上，将她的碗和勺子放在面前，帮孩子系好围巾，开始督促孩子吃饭。

 

阿不思的厨艺是跟坎德拉学的，盖勒特还以为整桌子菜都是阿不思做的，因为味道跟他平常吃的很像。

 

坎德拉笑着聊起阿不思小时候是怎么跟着她学做饭的，别看阿不思学习很厉害一点即通，做饭却不大擅长，一开始还得把各个调料放几克、先下什么后下什么等等步骤写下来贴在冰箱上边看边做，之后全靠下厨房次数多了慢慢练出的手艺。

 

这些过往盖勒特并不了解，但坎德拉十分慈爱地向他徐徐说起，仿佛是在跟盖勒特分享一件共同经历过的回忆。阿不思自曝曾经把辣椒酱当番茄酱加入到阿不福思要吃的意面里，捉弄了弟弟一把，最后是帮弟弟洗了三天碗补偿。他说完就笑了，第一次听说这事的坎德拉忍俊不禁，安娜眼看妈妈和哥哥在笑，于是也在一旁跟着笑。

 

盖勒特发现这对母子笑起来的时候特别像，他不知道为什么自己会开始留意这些细节，大概因为他正在跟一家子吃饭，受到血缘的影响。邓布利多家人之间自然的互动和细腻的气氛依然让他有点别扭，不知如何自处，也不知道如何反应。他能做的就是观察，并且小心翼翼地注意自己的行为，怕扰乱这一切。他从未这么清楚地意识到自己是个局外人，因为身上缺了点什么，使得他无法安心自然地融入现在的气氛。盖勒特既失落又难受，开始痛恨起他的父母，痛恨以前孤单的家庭生活。

 

阿不思留意到他的紧张和走神，在桌下轻轻握了握他的手，用眼神告诉他放轻松。

 

他看着坎德拉细心地照顾安娜饮食，阿不思照顾小象牙的时候也是这样，好像镜像行为。而他呢，他跟父母的联系之处又在哪里呢……

 

阿不思发现盖勒特顾着观察坎德拉都没吃东西，于是碰了碰他，提醒他趁热吃平时喜欢的薄饼。

 

“这个待会还要留点给阿不福思回来吃，他也喜欢吃这个。”阿不思提醒母亲，顺便告诉盖勒特。盖勒特一点也不想做任何会让这个讨人厌的弟弟开心的事情，他就想吃光薄饼，不剩一点！但坎德拉体贴地把自己那份分给了他，于是报复阿不福思的冲动被带走，他突然想尝试做点什么去学着靠近邓布利多家的日常，证明自己也有同样能力去回应这样的家庭气氛。

 

小象牙闷闷不乐地拨弄碗里的洋葱粒，阿不思正要开口提醒孩子不能挑食，盖勒特把盘子放过去，让孩子把洋葱放进他盘里。孩子开开心心地一勺勺把洋葱往外挑。阿不思没好气地瞪了一眼盖勒特，盖勒特无所谓地说没必要逼孩子。

 

两人的互动落在坎德拉眼中，她随和地问起盖勒特在伦敦的情况，没有过多询问，问题都停在恰到好处的地方。他慢慢放松下来，一顿饭下来他没怎么说话，多数时候听着坎德拉和阿不思在聊一些他知道的和他不知道的事情。原来家人可以这么相处的。

 

盖勒特离开邓布利多家时，坎德拉热情地叮嘱他要是愿意可以多来一起吃饭，他点了点头。阿不思抱着孩子送他到门口，孩子扭动着扑去盖勒特身上，往他脸上亲了一口。

 

“我想和你一起逛逛，只和你。”盖勒特提出。

 

“阿不福思不在，母亲一个人照顾安娜和小象牙会忙不过来的。”阿不思忐忑地解释到。盖勒特虽然失望，但难得没有闹情绪，他点了点头似是理解。

 

回去的路上，盖勒特想到要回去只有他自己一个人的房子，这么多年来，第一次觉得不习惯这样的冷清。


	17. Chapter 17

盖勒特计划要待在小镇直到跟阿不思和孩子一起回伦敦，阿不思对此没说什么。

 

他后来又去邓布利多家吃了几次饭，阿不福思惯例缺席，盖勒特无所谓，他跟阿不福思从以前就互相看不顺眼。

 

这天下午，阿不思要跟坎德拉一起带着安娜去社区中心，于是让盖勒特带孩子出去散步。

 

小城市的好处就是，不用担心狗仔给他出街拍。

 

孩子牵着他的手在路上蹦蹦跳跳，他们去了公园，还去逛了一个小型商场。孩子沉迷商场的玩偶，盖勒特让孩子跟玩偶摆好姿势，替她拍了照片，然后发给了阿不思。阿不思不一会便回复了一个笑脸和爱心。

 

但孩子始终体力有限，回去路上已经累得要让盖尔叔叔抱。

 

两人经过一间家庭餐馆时，小象牙看见玻璃窗上贴的汉堡广告，提出想吃汉堡。盖勒特对待孩子的方式，曾经被阿不思抱怨太没原则了，他确实不像阿不思会给孩子设立规矩，基本上能满足就满足。

 

于是他带着孩子进了餐馆。这家餐馆十分安静，可能因为不是饭点，人很少，除了盖勒特父女外，还有另外一对母子坐在另一边的卡座用餐。

 

盖勒特点了一份汉堡套餐，帮孩子切好，由孩子吃，而自己拿出手机刷了刷未读信息。

 

经纪人希望盖勒特快点回伦敦，说公司对明年“魔王”的活动有新计划，需要成员一起碰面商量。盖勒特没有回复，实际上最近两个月他一直在尝试创作新曲子，好几次他感觉自己距离想要的旋律就差一点点，但还是缺了点什么。阿不思和孩子让他感到久违的平静和充实，尽管阿不思还是没答应复合，但他在身边已经意义非凡。他需要再细腻地抓住些什么。

 

想起《虚伪》里又是爱又是狠的摇滚情歌，他猛然意识到自己已经脱离了那个心境，何况他现在怎么可能写歌讽刺阿不思，但是难道写歌分享带孩子的心得吗……好像可以，但要再琢磨一下。

 

盖勒特就这样胡思乱想，孩子吃汉堡吃得不亦乐乎。

 

一个跟往常没有不同的普通的下午，意外就这么发生了。

 

巨大的爆炸声响起时，盖勒特立刻扑向护住孩子，这个过程太短了太快了，没有给盖勒特任何思考时间。随即盖勒特感到一股炙热的热浪冲向他们，他抱着孩子滚落桌底。他的耳朵被震得嗡嗡响，头也被震晕了。

 

他努力对焦视线，首先查看孩子情况，看见孩子在怀里吓哭了，但听不见孩子的哭声。盖勒特向四周一看，餐厅在燃烧，浓烟滚滚，他隐约看到那一对坐在远处卡座的母子双双躺在地上，估计是震晕了。盖勒特和孩子坐的位置距离餐厅门口较近，盖勒特抱起小象牙，踩着地上的碎玻璃向外跑。餐厅外有民众围观，看见盖勒特抱着孩子出来，有人立刻上前帮忙并报警求助。

 

盖勒特急忙检查孩子是否有受伤。外表没有血迹伤口，盖勒特稍微松了口气。

 

有餐厅工作人员从浓烟中跑出来，呼吁围观民众疏散，爆炸起火的是厨房，不排除会继续有爆炸。话音刚落，里面即刻传来第二次爆炸声，但比起第一次威力小很多。

 

盖勒特想起还躺在里面的那对母子，告诉餐厅工作人员还有人在内，工作人员六神无主，不敢入内，打算等消防车到场。盖勒特气得揪住对方的领子想骂人。

 

现在不是做这些的时候。他甩开慌张的工作人员，把小象牙交给一名来帮忙的中年妇女，然后脱下外套遮住口鼻冲进餐厅。

 

餐厅里充斥火光和浓烟，难以看清周围。盖勒特凭记忆和方向感，向着那对母子所在的地方摸索。很快便摸到地上躺着的两人。浓烟刺眼，盖勒特睁不开眼，憋着的那口气也快用完了。他本来想一手拖着一个人出去，然而想起碎了一地的玻璃，他尝试背起大人，然后抱起孩子。浓烟让他十分难受，走了没几步他就觉得晕眩，他咬咬牙又走了几步，心里预估距离门口还有一半路。此时有人抓住他，另外有人从他手上接过孩子并将伏在他背上的女子架起来。消防员来了，他们带着盖勒特这三人跑出火场。

 

盖勒特脸被薰黑了，鼻子和气管进入浓烟，呼吸不畅还神志不清，立刻被架上担架送去医院。

 

 

阿不思心急火燎在医院狂奔，身后跟着阿不福思。他们刚转过一个拐角，就看见小象牙坐在医院走廊长椅，旁边有一个不认识的中年妇女。阿不思喊着女儿的名字跑过去，紧紧抱住孩子。小象牙在妈妈怀里抽噎。

 

那个中年妇女告诉他们是一名男子将孩子交给她照料然后又冲进火场救人，她带着孩子跟着救护车一起来的。那名男子正在旁边的病房里。

 

阿不思深深感谢对方，让阿不福思先照看孩子。他推门进病房，看见盖勒特戴着氧气罩躺在床上，脸上还有浓烟熏黑的痕迹。

 

眼泪一下就停不住了，阿不思来到床边抓住盖勒特的手，想喊他的名字，但声音都是抖的，话一出口即刻破碎得连不起来。盖勒特感受到有人握着他的手，于是微微睁开眼，看见阿不思的脸被眼泪淌湿了。他想开口让他不要哭，发现自己喉咙火辣辣地疼，发不出声音。

 

阿不思紧紧抓住他的手发抖。阿不福思抱着孩子，带着医生护士进来。医生向家属表示，孩子除了受惊吓以外，没有任何损伤。而大人吸入过量浓烟，呼吸道有些受损，需要留院几日，身上一些擦伤和淤青都是小问题。

 

了解盖勒特的伤不是很要紧后，阿不思悬着的心终于落下，但他还是说不出话，只是深深地看着盖勒特流泪。盖勒特依然感觉头晕和疲倦，抵抗不住于是再次睡过去。

***********

 

盖勒特不知道自己睡了多久，醒来的时候周围很安静，床边有一盏小灯亮着。

 

他眨着眼适应室内光线，低下头，看见阿不思正趴在他床边睡着了，一只手还牵着他在被子下的手，红色的头发遮盖了半边脸。

 

盖勒特静静观察，他很久没见过阿不思的睡颜，这一刻莫名使他感到幸福，心像泡在温暖的泉水中，无数肉麻话在心头涌起，觉得阿不思真的太可爱了，好想偷偷亲他一下。他不自觉地笑了起来，嗓子突然发痒，抑制不住咳嗽，随之身体震动。这阵动静立刻惊动了浅眠的阿不思，他立起身关切地凑近盖勒特，盖勒特摆手示意没事。等咳嗽平复下来，盖勒特隔着氧气罩动了动嘴想说话，阿不思对他说：“医生说你吸入浓烟，呼吸道受损，要休养几天，你不要说话。”

 

盖勒特盯着他，似乎有事想问，阿不思想了想，说：“小象牙没有受伤，你很好地保护了她。她吓坏了，想留下来陪你，但后来睡过去了，所以我让阿不福思带她回家了。”

 

盖勒特点点头，继续看着阿不思。

 

“你冲进去救的那对母子，目前也没什么大碍，不过他们在火场待的时间有点久，吸入更多浓烟，医生还要进一步检查。”

 

盖勒特这下才放松地陷入枕头里。阿不思一下一下扫着盖勒特的头发，依然一脸后怕，“你很勇敢，但你真的吓死我了……你不知道我接到医院电话的时候……那家餐厅是厨房煤气泄漏爆炸，据说当时里面还有一个易爆物即将烧起来。要是消防去晚了一点，你和那对母子都可能……”

 

他的眼睛红起来，盖勒特抬起手抚上他的脸，无声地用口型安慰他不要哭。阿不思握住盖勒特那只手，放在嘴边亲吻，盖勒特笑了起来。


	18. Chapter 18

盖勒特又上了头条。

 

不过这次不是感情八卦了，他在小镇冲进火场救人被当地一些围观群众拍下了视频，并上传到油管。餐厅爆炸的新闻本来就受当地媒体关注报道，这段视频很快被人认出当事人是摇滚歌手盖勒特·格林德沃。于是外地媒体立刻加入进来，抓住亮点大肆报道，民众目瞪口呆。

 

这类有反差的公众人物故事重新点燃了媒体对格林德沃的热情。盖勒特出院那一天，大批记者堵在医院门口希望他讲一下事情的经过和感想。经纪人早已安排好，还派了安保人员，让盖勒特和阿不思从医院后门溜走。

 

盖勒特待在医院期间，经纪人的手机简直差点被打爆，各种媒体要求来采访。救人有什么好讲的，不都已经有人录下视频了，而且真正救出人的是消防员，他的莽撞没添乱已经很幸运了，于是盖勒特坚决让经纪人推掉全部采访。留院观察并且被医生要求尽量少说话，盖勒特的日常活动就是锲而不舍地用口型简单粗暴向照顾他的阿不思没完没了地撒娇。

 

虽然现在可以出院了，但治疗的药物还要吃一小段时间，于是阿不思提出要带盖勒特回邓布利多家照顾。

 

盖勒特如遭雷击一般发现阿不福思破天荒地接受跟他在同一桌一起吃饭了。虽然对方还是不想跟他讲话，好歹之前两人之间剑拔弩张的气氛缓和了不少。阿不思偷偷解释阿不福思现在的态度已经有所改变，起码电视在播盖勒特火场救人新闻时，他没有再敏感地转台。

 

事故发生后，小象牙连续几晚做噩梦，阿不思打算带孩子去看看医生，治疗她受惊的后遗症。盖勒特心疼地抱着孩子，担心以后孩子以后会不会不想再吃汉堡包，被阿不思翻了个白眼。

 

晚上盖勒特睡在阿不思的房间，这是阿不思整个少年时期待着的地方，包括后来生了孩子，直到去伦敦前。这是盖勒特第一次进来，预料之中房间里都是书，大部头的社会学书籍。

 

他兴致勃勃浏览与书一并放在书架上的照片，有阿不思的童年照，邓布利多家的全家福，那个时候的阿不思身上已经略微显露日后的温润气质，而脸上无忧无虑的快乐笑容才是最抓人注意力的，很难想象稳重内敛的阿不思也有过张扬随性的一面。这是盖勒特没有见过的，他印象中的阿不思总是料事周全，不像他肆无忌惮，所以以前他总爱嘲笑恋人爱操心。

 

还有一些后来少年时期的照片，数量很少，上面阿不思的笑容也变得淡淡的。盖勒特知道这背后的原因。

 

其他的是小象牙婴儿时期的照片。刚出生的小象牙跟小时候的阿不思真像，现在则慢慢有了盖勒特的影子。

 

这些都像是打开了通往阿不思过去的时光之门。盖勒特有些遗憾地想，他本来可以不错过这么多的。

 

阿不思躺在床上替孩子掖好被子，然后安静地看着盖勒特好奇地研究那些照片，嘴边浮起笑容。

 

小象牙由于最近频频做噩梦的原因，这几天都跟阿不思睡在一起，十几分钟前才在妈妈讲故事的声音中进入梦乡。盖勒特轻手轻脚爬上床，也躺在阿不思身边。阿不思侧过身，两人面对面望着对方。主动让盖勒特窥见他的过往，显然令阿不思同样感受到一种新鲜感、害羞以及喜悦。盖勒特想了想，决定告诉阿不思一些事。

 

“外面的人想知道我救人时怎么想的，我说没什么想法，其实这几天在医院里不能说话的时候，我也有问自己，为什么会想去救人。”盖勒特说着说着停了下来，喉咙还是有点不舒服，阿不思没有说话，耐心等待。“我当时看着那对母子躺在地上，想到你和孩子，然后想到我自己。如果你们像这样出事了，我一定受不了。那对母子的家人，也会像我一样吧……我也不知道自己怎么了，那一刻竟然考虑到别人的心情。阿尔，这是不是你一直希望我感受到的东西？”

 

阿不思眼睛亮亮的，盖勒特本来剖析内心就有点羞耻，这下被阿不思的目光弄得更加不好意思，于是他匆匆忙忙躺平闭上眼宣布睡觉，然后感受到阿不思蠕动到身边抱着他。

 

“我很开心，盖勒特·格林德沃，终于开窍了。”

 

盖勒特“哼”了一声掩饰自己的不好意思，闭着眼回抱住阿不思。

 

“说实话，你比我以为的明白得更快。盖尔，没有人是绝对的坏人，也没有人是绝对的好人。人很复杂，会因自私作恶，也会因爱而奉献，更多的是在这两种之间摇摆，这些黑白灰地带是不停流动的。决定我们成为什么样的人，在于我们对每一件事的选择。我没有想过让你变成人人都称赞的好人，我只想你会记住这种想起他人、考虑他人的感觉。”

 

盖勒特觉得自己像是阿不思的学生，但对此他没有异议，阿不思的确令他体验了很多他以前根本不认为自己会做的事，奇妙的是这些新鲜血液在充盈他的心，虽然感觉还是有点别扭，但他想他会慢慢习惯的。“时间会产生很多新转机。”他想起两人重逢那一天，阿不思说过的话。

 

两个人静静地拥抱，这一刻无比亲密，甚至远比情欲滔天时的亲密。

 

正当阿不思以为盖勒特已经睡着时，他的头顶处又传来盖勒特的声音：“对不起。”

 

阿不思惊愕地抬头，似乎听懂他在为什么道歉。盖勒特在室内昏黄的光线中认真直视阿不思，手臂无意识地圈紧阿不思，他在紧张，“这句道歉，我知道迟了很久。我深深伤害过你，尽管我们都互相伤了对方，但我明白了你当年背负的东西比起我的，多太多了。对不起……”

 

阿不思望着盖勒特好一会，让盖勒特紧张地想自己是不是还有什么该说的东西没说。然后阿不思把脸埋进盖勒特的肩窝，“我接受你的道歉。”

 

“你不要哭。”

 

“我没有哭。”

 

“还有……我爱你。”盖勒特在阿不思的耳边落下了一个吻。

 

阿不思在盖勒特肩窝擦了擦脸，心跳得很快，过了一会，轻轻地说：“回到伦敦后，你要跟我和孩子一起住吗？”

 

“要！我们明天就回伦敦好不好！”盖勒特激动地加深拥抱。

 

阿不思偷偷笑了，然后愉快地拒绝了盖勒特的建议，还有一个月多才开学呢！

*********

 

原本以为盖勒特接下来基本都会待在邓布利多家，直至他们一起回伦敦。但第二天醒来，盖勒特忽然有了新的创作想法，他兴奋得甚至没说出一句完整的话，只顾着捧着阿不思的脸猛亲了几口，便匆忙回到他以前在小镇的住处，抱起吉他，开始废寝忘食地写歌、修改，足不出户。

 

阿不思见怪不怪，熟练自然地从家里带煮好的食物送去盖勒特那里。盖勒特只来得及趁着吃饭跟阿不思腻歪一会，然后又全心全意扑入他的创作里。阿不思喜欢看盖勒特全神贯注创作的样子，让他想起大学时期倾心于他的原因之一。

 

这样的日子持续了大概两周，阿不思除了带饭过去，有时候也带上孩子。小象牙的后遗症在医生指导下逐渐缓和好转。

 

盖勒特完成了创作，然而不自觉越来越焦躁。一切看在眼里的阿不思劝他自己先回伦敦，盖勒特不同意。

 

“可是你的曲子写完了，接下来要跟克里登斯他们练习磨合继续完善吧？”

 

盖勒特承认被说中了，但他不想离开阿不思，尤其他们才复合没多久。

 

“我……可以等跟你们一起回伦敦后再处理这些事情。”

 

阿不思无奈地笑了，明明盖勒特自己也很焦急，偏偏这个时候在意、照顾他的感受。

 

“这次是我乐意、愿意让你走的。”阿不思亲了亲盖勒特，“去做你想做的吧，我也十分期待你这次的新作品。我和孩子很快会回伦敦的，我保证会提前一点回去。

 

见盖勒特还想说什么，阿不思直接用吻堵住他，两人很快滚在一起进行肉体交流了。

 

 

回到伦敦后，盖勒特立刻去见经纪人和首专《虚伪》的制作人，播放新作品的吉他小样，并且将专辑想法一股脑告知。

 

经纪人沉思，虽然公司有了初步计划明年要如何给魔王乐队安排音乐活动，而且这次新作虽然是摇滚，但风格跟以往有比较大的差异，不过盖勒特现在的状态让他有种跟四年前一模一样的预感——这些作品会受欢迎的。制作人表达了同样的想法，他对这些新歌十分感兴趣，只是惊讶盖勒特这次的作品褪去了以往的尖锐，却没流向平庸。三人谈论了一下午，最后经纪人决定跟盖勒特一起冒险，负责说服公司。

 

盖勒特随后迅速约好奎妮和克里登斯见面讨论新专。奎妮一进门首先飞扑过来，给了盖勒特一个夸张的拥抱，直呼他是“救人英雄”，连克里登斯也少有地抱住了他。盖勒特感觉到耳朵尖在发烫，羞耻不已，故意拉着脸不许奎妮再说这么令人起鸡皮疙瘩的称呼，赶紧让两人跟他一起进入正题。

 

奎妮和克里登斯听完小样，看完曲谱，惊讶地对视又一起望向盖勒特。

 

“哇……我是没想到我们的风格会有这样的改变。”奎妮首先开口发表感想，一脸惊喜。“我猜这次歌迷会反应很大，愤世嫉俗的盖勒特·格林德沃如今沉浸在爱中。”向来敏锐的奎妮很快从歌里猜到一些事，笑眯眯地看着盖勒特，“阿不思跟你复合了吧？”

 

“是的。”盖勒特很努力控制上翘的嘴角，不想让自己显得太得意，尽管此刻巴不得大声向每一个人宣布，但他有更好的计划。他留意到克里登斯的笑容隐隐带着洞悉一切的意味，又开始猜测在奎妮婚宴那一晚克里登斯究竟跟阿不思说了什么，但他不想去弄清楚，权当这是他和克里登斯心照不宣的默契。

 

“我不在意他们的反应，哪怕这次又失败。但我有预感，我们不会。”盖勒特引导讨论回到新专辑上，要求克里登斯接下来将档期清出来投入到乐队中。克里登斯反复翻看曲谱，微笑着点头，之前的独立电影已经拍摄完毕，并且他也对这次的作品极有兴趣。三人都感觉十分兴奋。

 

目前首先要找人补上文达的空缺。尽管盖勒特心里很想文达回来，但也知道她签了新的乐队，合约在身，合体无望。大概是真的没人能料到盖勒特在沉寂两年后忽然蜕变。接下来盖勒特一边跟制作人和乐队成员调整曲子，一边跟乐队面试新的键盘手，忙忙碌碌，只有深夜回到住处才有时间跟阿不思视频，而且那个时候孩子通常已经睡下。

********

 

“盖尔叔叔跟妈妈在一起了，他想跟我们一起生活。”

 

阿不思带着小象牙在盖勒特回到伦敦一周多后也提前跟着回来了，给了盖勒特一个惊喜，于是他直接从工作室来到阿不思的住处，紧紧地抱住阿不思。然后趁着盖勒特也在，阿不思蹲下来向孩子说：

 

“你愿意盖尔叔叔加入我们家吗？意味着盖尔叔叔晚上也会留在这里，每一天都和我们一起。”

 

小象牙的脸上瞬间露出快乐的笑容，她猛地点头，一边欢呼，一边冲去抱着盖勒特的腿，然后被盖勒特弯腰抱起来。

 

“以后可以让盖尔叔叔在我睡觉前给我讲故事吗？早上可以帮我梳头发吗？可以帮我吃掉洋葱吗？”

 

阿不思和盖勒特都笑了，阿不思说：“洋葱必须自己吃。其他的，你可以教盖尔叔叔。”

 

“那我的爸爸怎么办？等我长大了见到他，他会跟我们一起住吗？”小象牙的兴奋劲还没过去，小脑瓜突然想起别的事。

 

盖勒特抱着孩子既热切又紧张地看向阿不思，阿不思也没想到孩子会这么快提到，他本来打算过一段时间再慢慢向孩子解释，但如今再编其他借口似乎也不合适。

 

“盖尔叔叔，他就是你的爸爸。”阿不思走近孩子身边，握住孩子的手，认真温柔地回答，“爸爸回来了，因为离开太久了怕被你讨厌，所以妈妈和爸爸都撒了个谎，小象牙会原谅我们吗？”

 

孩子立刻转头看着盖勒特。盖勒特也望着孩子，猜不准孩子会有什么反应，他没留意到自己已经紧张得忘记呼吸。

 

“盖尔叔叔真的是我爸爸吗？”孩子再次望向阿不思。

 

阿不思点点头，“你是我和盖尔叔叔的孩子。”同时用眼神示意盖勒特说点什么。

 

盖勒特手心冒汗，略微颤抖着说，“小象牙……我是爸爸。”

 

孩子像是疑惑得到了解决，又或者这些事对于她本来就是很简单的事。

 

“那我以后可以喊你爸爸吗？盖尔叔叔喊起来太长啦。”


	19. Chapter 19

经过一段时间的面试和筛选，最终乐队的新键盘手是一个比他们小几岁叫科洛的男生。

 

科洛是魔王乐队的粉丝。然而盖勒特闹着差点要重新选人，因为一次无意中看见科洛的手机相册里有阿不思的照片，尽管那些都是以前狗仔拍的照，不少在推特上刷过DumbleDAMN的格林德沃粉丝都有存过照，但盖勒特就是不爽，认为科洛是有意接近。好歹是奎妮拦住盖勒特发神经，加上科洛再三惶恐地解释自己是Beta，发誓对阿不思·邓布利多只有尊敬，事情才过去。

 

紧张忙碌地筹备了两个月，第二张正式专辑《涅槃》上架，魔王乐队回归。

 

就像经纪人和奎妮当时说的那样，乐队原本的粉丝听完后反应两极分化——不买账的那批粉丝更怀念以前的尖锐和愤世嫉俗，认为格林德沃最终还是从坛上摔下来成为凡人；盛赞的粉丝惊喜地从其中感受到乐队新鲜的尝试和转变，对于格林德沃用过去骂人骂世界的烟嗓现在诉说一个男人蜕变成长的故事，他们表示像当初那样感到共鸣，大概这些年一些粉丝也在成长。

 

格林德沃浪荡了几年，如今铆劲重新回归。一些长年被迫在娱乐版块浸淫他情史的路人好奇去听。而粉丝之间在网络上的两极化争论同样招来了好奇的听众。权威音乐杂志以及乐评人给《涅槃》所打的分数，基本跟当初的《虚伪》一样。虽然没有比《虚伪》更高，但对于一支沉寂了相当长一轮时间并且之前单曲反响平平的乐队来说，这意味着他们确实拥有立足的实力。

 

乐队很快便忙着上各种音乐类节目的通告。只要被问及新专的创作灵感，盖勒特的回答都是“想要感谢一个让我改变的人”。

 

一个让他再忙累都想要回家抱着入睡的人。

 

 

阿不思的学生们最近有一样新喜好——向邓布利多老师大声朗读格林德沃上节目的问答节选，通常选的都是与感情相关的内容，尽管格林德沃没有在节目上指名道姓，但学生们自动默认这些都是形容他们的邓布利多老师。他们还求知欲旺盛，想知道邓布利多老师怎么想格林德沃的新专辑。

 

“老师，您最喜欢里面哪一首？”

 

“都喜欢。好了，接下来随堂测试。”

 

教室里又是熟悉的哀嚎声。

 

《涅槃》在国内的巡演计划趁热落实执行，盖勒特不情不愿踏上巡演之路，尤其当雅各布在其中一站来探班奎妮，他更加受刺激，但他很明白阿不思要照顾孩子抽不开身，所以他强烈要求巡演最后一站必须在伦敦。

 

盖勒特醒来的时候，天蒙蒙亮，阿不思安静地睡在他身边。他回家已经一周了，几乎天天晚上拉着阿不思要弥补他在外巡演的一个多月时间里的思念。阿不思身上的痕迹，旧的未消，新的又来，只有脖子的皮肤是完好，这是阿不思唯一坚持的要求。

 

他慢慢撑起身，想要悄无声息地吻一吻阿不思再起床，但阿不思今天睡眠很浅，一下被弄醒了。

 

“你怎么起得那么早？”

 

面对眼睛半睁，说话声带着未睡醒鼻音的阿尔，盖勒特回以更加热情的吻。

 

“你忘了今晚是我巡演最后一场吗？今天白天一整天要在现场彩排。”盖勒特惩罚一般咬了咬阿不思的鼻子。

 

“记得，我和孩子会按时入场的。”阿不思的双手习惯性地环抱着盖勒特的脖子，他现在已经清醒大半，抱怨道，“你怎么跟以前一样，早上亲我一定要顺带把我弄醒。”

 

以前两人恋爱，有时阿不思在盖勒特那里过夜，盖勒特特别热衷早上故意亲醒阿不思，只要盖勒特醒了他就不想阿不思继续睡。

 

“不一样，这次我明明不想弄醒你的，谁知道你一下子醒了。你继续睡吧，我们晚上见。”

 

 

阿不思带着孩子穿过喧嚣兴奋的歌迷，来到了第一排的位置，这是盖勒特给他们预留的。小象牙第一次看演唱会，对舞台以及四周的一切都十分好奇。当爸爸化了妆在舞台上出现时，小象牙想喊他，而背后上万粉丝瞬间爆发的欢呼声让孩子愣住了，比妈妈带她去海边看过的海浪还要奔腾。

 

原来这么多人喜欢爸爸的吗？孩子突然觉得很开心，于是跳下椅子，举起双手跟着朝台上发出尖叫。盖勒特听见了，忍笑忍得像嘴角抽搐。

 

即使是阿不思，也是第一次亲眼看见盖勒特在这么大的舞台上。舞台灯光很炫目，但哪怕没有光，阿不思也觉得盖勒特在闪闪发亮。《涅槃》里的每一首歌，他早已烂熟于心，然而盖勒特比歌更让他沉醉。汗湿甩动的金发、情绪爆发时凸起的青筋、指挥粉丝一起嗨起来的张扬肆意，不断印合当年盖勒特在学校舞台上给他留下的印象，那是阿不思真正第一次正眼看这个人，忘记了平时对他轻佻浪荡的偏见。盖勒特用他的音乐才华震撼着阿不思，用他的无拘无束和自我吸引着阿不思，于是有了后来的故事。

 

回忆与现实交错，或者盖勒特也想起了从前，他时不时在台上朝阿不思眨眼。有时候唱到某些他们两人心知肚明的歌词时，盖勒特毫不犹豫地指向阿不思的方向，换来女儿兴高采烈的挥手回应。

 

我的世界那么疯狂

想吞下月亮和星光

天空和大海从中穿过

却无处容下他的伤

 

我说爱情是自欺欺人

抛却真心走向欲望

纵身一跃

失重的快感

 

星光消失于眼前

我穿过天空还有大海

无尽的下沉

总不满足的心

 

想做的装模作样

想说的躲躲藏藏

想见的念念不忘

想要的遍体鳞伤

 

他在哪里啊

怎么找回他

他会回来吗

怎么留下他

 

我错得离谱

原来想要被爱

一定要去爱

没有例外

 

我的世界打开了

月亮和星光

天空和大海

因他而存在

 

这一首歌结束后，舞台突然黑下来，等到灯光重新亮起时，盖勒特独自站在中央。粉丝们发出一阵惊讶的声音，之前巡演的演出没有这样的环节。

 

“今晚是《涅槃》巡演的最后一场，但对我来说不是结束，而是新的开始。在唱安可曲之前，我有话想说，其实是想对一个人说。”盖勒特握着面前的话筒，原本挂在身上的吉他不见了，眼睛先是巡视全场，然后定定落在台下一个位置上。“如果不是他，《涅槃》不知道什么时候出现，也可能不会出现。《涅槃》里的每一首歌都是写给他的，记下的是我因为他、我们的孩子，而重生。”

 

阿不思的心砰砰直跳。

 

“我们在大学的时候认识，交往两个月我标记了他，后来我们分手了。那个时候我恨他为了家人不跟我一起来伦敦，恨他不遵守我们对彼此的承诺。我带着乐队来到伦敦，写了《虚伪》。我跟他分开了四年，我这四年是怎样的，相信你们都很清楚，但他那四年怎么过的我从来没去打听。直到我们今年重新遇见，我才知道，他独自生下我们的孩子，独自抚养她。我还向他发脾气责怪他为什么不告诉我。”

 

“我像个混蛋只考虑自己，没有分担过他的痛苦。尽管他很强大，但我伤了他很多。他承受了这一切，重逢后愿意给我机会，耐心等待我改变。”

 

台下很安静，真的太安静了，没人料到格林德沃会说起不为人知的往事，没人料到他会忏悔。有些粉丝激动得捂着嘴；有一些拿着手机在录像的人也听愣了，没有留意到手中的镜头歪了。

 

“我很想告诉你们他是个怎样的人，但所有词语都无法准确形容他，文字太肤浅，太单一了。我爱他，他让我深深明白，原来我被爱着。我有多幸运，可以被他一直爱着。”

 

“阿不思·邓布利多就是我想要一辈子在一起的人。”

 

盖勒特放开话筒，离开舞台，向台下走去。坐在位置上的阿不思，怔怔地看着盖勒特从台上跳下来走到他跟前，看着他从皮夹克的口袋里掏出一个丝绒小盒子打开，露出里面两只一模一样的戒指。盖勒特拿出其中一只戒指，单膝跪在他面前，阿不思的目光随着他移动，最后两人视线齐平。

 

“我们结婚吧，阿尔。再也不分开了。”

 

世界进入真空状态了，除了盖勒特的声音和自己的心跳声，其他的阿不思已经听不见了；原本宽广的场馆，他感受不到了，空间不断缩小到只有他们两人一起所处的方寸；时间变得很慢，好像停止了，然后似乎是在往后退，退回到他接受盖勒特标记的那个夜晚，就在那个夜晚他想过今天、现在、此刻。

 

“好。”他接过那枚戒指。

 

一波震耳欲聋的欢呼声瞬间席卷全场，外界的声音重新涌入、打开阿不思的听觉。反应过来后他发现自己已经跟盖勒特紧紧抱在一起。小象牙扑在他们身上，两人伸出手一起抱着孩子。

 

舞台上空飘起彩纸，纷纷扬扬地朝台下蔓延，像一场雪，温柔笼罩这片人海。

 

在台上待机准备下一首歌的奎妮和克里登斯互相搭着彼此的肩膀，相视一笑。即使事先知道了盖勒特的求婚计划，亲眼见证现场依然幸福得令人动容。就算是俗气的幸福又如何，有那么多的未知，那么多的意外，排着队潜伏于人生，在抵达终点前，勇敢追求、勇敢接受吧。

 

没那么多愁善感的科洛又是鼓掌又是吹口哨又是忙着举起手机录视频。

 

两人互相为对方佩戴戒指时，阿不思留意到两个戒指的内侧都刻着GG·AD。

*************

 

盖勒特·格林德沃屠了娱乐版头条。

 

其一是在上万歌迷面前成功求婚，最不可能结婚的人竟然要结婚了；

 

其二是原来他真的有孩子了；

 

其三是他与阿不思·邓布利多的狗血感情故事。

 

于是《涅槃》在线播放量激增。

 

两位当事人闭门一概不接受采访。而且盖勒特还跟经纪人要求巡演结束后放假半年陪伴阿不思和孩子，被公司拒绝，只能按正常休圣诞和新年假期。

 

盖勒特一边向阿不思抱怨公司是吸血鬼，一边让孩子坐在他背上将他当牛骑。

 

阿不思忙着编织准备圣诞节送给盖勒特和孩子的亲子围巾，闻言笑他竟然有不想唱歌表演的时候，“难道你是带孩子上瘾了吗？”

 

“是啊，孩子的童年那么短，很快就长大了，我不想再错过了。”

 

不想像我父母那样。盖勒特心里想。

 

“我今天早上醒来忽然有个灵感，如果我们以后有第二个孩子，就叫奥睿利乌斯吧，是不是很有邓布利多家起名的风范？”盖勒特满怀期待，得意地瞧着阿不思。阿不思白了他一眼，然后笑了。

（正文完）


	20. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇，一家四口的故事

“我偷偷从妈妈的电脑里拷出来这批视频，再加上我以前零零散散拍的，应该够用了。”

 

艾馥莉盯着电脑屏幕上滚动的蓝色传输条，弟弟奥睿利乌斯将姐姐房间的另一把椅子推到电脑桌前，两姐弟一起坐在屏幕前，等待文件传输完成。

 

文件夹里密密麻麻的视频文件，艾馥莉几下操作让它们以时间顺序排列好。她点开第一个视频，不知道全部看完要多久。幸好今天是周六，盖勒特和阿不思下午结伴外出去参加茶会，自从阿不思加入自由民主党并成为年轻骨干后，这样的应酬茶会他时不时得参加。

 

“真想知道那群老绅士看见爸爸新染白的莫西干头会露出怎样的表情。”奥睿利乌斯想象了一下场面，忍不住笑了。

 

盖勒特为了最近的慈善演唱会特意新做了造型，还定制了异色瞳隐形眼镜搭配。两姐弟已经见怪不怪了。从小到大，盖勒特各种各样的摇滚造型，早已把家里小孩的审美承受力锻炼得无比坚强。

 

“爸爸为什么会跟妈妈去那种地方？”艾馥莉随口问弟弟，一般来说爸爸是没有兴趣参加这种，用他的话来形容，“一群道貌岸然的伪君子所举行的品味不佳、单调乏味的政治应酬”。

 

“你怎么不自己去问，还在跟爸爸吵架吗？”奥睿利乌斯试探性地问。

 

“爸太烦了，我都已经18岁了，他还当我8岁小孩一样管这个管那个。我跟谁交往都自己有分寸好嘛。奥睿，你要祈祷等你16岁不要分化成omega，不然爸爸肯定也会管得你死死的。”姐姐向12岁的弟弟传授经验。

 

“但是爸爸很爱你，我也希望爸爸可以这么爱我……”奥睿利乌斯闷闷不乐地说。

 

“别乱说了弟弟，爸爸也很爱你。知道你在学校被人欺负的时候，他气疯了，要不是妈妈拦着坚持要按学校方式处理，他可是准备要亲自教训那几个欺负你的混蛋。”艾馥莉怜爱地摸摸弟弟的一头金发。奥睿利乌斯继承了盖勒特的发色，并继承了阿不思的相貌。“爸爸只是对你要求比较严格，他绝对爱你，跟爱我一样。”

 

艾馥莉点开第一个视频，是阿不思28岁生日时拍的，那是盖勒特和阿不思结婚后给阿不思过的第一个生日。

 

“那个时候你还不存在呢。”艾馥莉对好奇盯着画面的弟弟解释道。

 

“小象牙，把礼物拿给妈妈。”举着摄影机拍摄的盖勒特在画面外递了一个大大的盒子给那个时候只有5岁的艾馥莉。孩子高兴地捧着沉沉的盒子，跑去交给一脸期待的阿不思。

 

“‘小象牙’，好久没听爸妈这么叫你了。”

 

“闭嘴，不许叫。”自从长大到11岁，艾馥莉就不许父母喊她乳名了。

 

镜头对准正在拆礼物的阿不思。红色的礼盒打开，阿不思从里面拿出一部相机，一部很昂贵的徕卡相机。奥睿利乌斯认出这就是从小到大见到妈妈给他们家拍照的相机。家里有几大本厚厚的相册，全是阿不思拍的。尽管数码相机流行多年，但阿不思特别钟爱胶卷。

 

阿不思把相机捧在手里反复端详，难以置信之余，喜悦得无以复加。他对着镜头，笑得很灿烂，“谢谢你，盖尔。这份礼物，太棒了。”

 

“好的，这段视频要了。”艾馥莉将文件拖入剪辑软件里。

 

第二个视频里意外出现阿不福思舅舅，这是坎德拉家里，大家围在餐桌边。阿不福思正对着在拍摄阿不思的盖勒特不满抱怨道：“看在老天的份上，格林德沃，我哥哥怀的是孩子，不是炸弹！你能不能不要这么容易一惊一乍！”阿不思在旁边偷笑。盖勒特不满地嘟囔，大概意思是阿不福思这种四肢发达头脑简单心思单调的人根本不能体会为人丈夫的担忧。

 

此时的阿不思怀着奥睿利乌斯，是在两人庆祝结婚一周年当晚共同制造的礼物。盖勒特第一次全程参与阿不思怀孕的过程，那真是紧张兮兮的九个月，他决意要弥补当年错过了阿不思怀头生子的一切过程，但显然走向了极端，甚至禁止他宠爱的小象牙在那段时期随意扑向阿不思求抱抱，生怕任何小小的事情都能一不小心伤到孕夫。阿不思对此甜蜜、苦恼并且无奈，偏偏那段时间盖勒特执意推掉许多工作。阿不思倒是希望盖勒特多在外面忙，而不是24小时围着他转。

 

“这个就算了吧。”想起爸爸那段时间各种奇怪的行为，艾馥莉打了个冷颤。

 

“班奇夫人以前老说爸爸妈妈这么恩爱，不该只生两个孩子。”班奇夫人在奥睿利乌斯出生后，又来照顾了他们一家人很长的时间。对两个孩子来说，班奇夫人就像亲人一样。

 

“我想接下来这个视频应该能解答你的疑问。”艾馥莉点开了第三个视频，文件名特意写着“盖勒特的承诺”。

 

盖勒特这次不是拍摄者了，他穿着医院提供的无菌医疗服，手里捧着一个刚出生的婴儿。

 

“这是你。”艾馥莉指着视频里浑身红扑扑的小小一团，对弟弟露出温暖的笑容。

 

阿不思虚弱地躺在医院床上，看着盖勒特和孩子，神情满足。

 

小小的婴儿紧闭着眼睛，盖勒特小心翼翼地将他捧在手里，激动地看着次子，大气都不敢喘。尽管他抱小象牙已经无比熟练，但他从来未抱过新生儿，如今真的仿佛在抱着炸弹。

 

小婴儿突然皱起眉头，张开嘴。盖勒特一惊，以为婴儿准备要大哭，手忙脚乱地抱着孩子急忙往阿不思床边走去。结果小婴儿只是张嘴打了个呵欠，咂咂嘴继续睡了，让盖勒特虚惊一场。

 

盖勒特望着手里的孩子心情复杂。阿不思生产的过程太吓人了，亲眼看着阿不思痛得满头大汗，痛得一直咬着毛巾呜呜叫，医生的手上都是血，可他只能在旁边手足无措地抱着伴侣，不断说些没有任何实际用处的安慰话。幸好奥睿利乌斯的出生基本很顺利。盖勒特以前听说过生孩子很折磨，但真正经历过一回，他觉得折磨这个形容不足以形容他眼见的惨烈。

 

于是盖勒特抱着婴儿坐在阿不思床边，十分认真严肃地对阿不思说：“以后再也不生了。”

 

阿不思笑了笑，正准备开口安慰被吓到的盖勒特，听见盖勒特继续说：“我不允许任何人伤害你，即使是我们的孩子也不可以。”

 

阿不思愣住了，他没说什么，只是伸出手紧紧握住盖勒特的手。

 

“所以爸爸对我这么严格，是因为见证了我的出生让妈妈受了苦？”奥睿利乌斯眨着眼，难以说清楚此刻是什么心情。

 

“有可能……自从你出生后，爸爸对我也很严格。要是我敢跟妈妈顶嘴，先开口教训我的人反而是他。”两姐弟无奈地交换了一个眼神，艾馥莉将文件拉进软件里。

 

阿不思存了很多一家人这些年来大大小小的生活片段。就像盖勒特当年所说的，孩子的童年时期太短了，一下子就长大了，如果不保留这些回忆，恐怕现在已经被孩子气死——小时候古灵精怪、喜欢爸爸的小象牙，自从进入青春期后，特别喜欢和盖勒特对着干，并且爱用盖勒特年轻时干的荒唐事佐证自己叛逆无罪，反抗有理。这令盖勒特郁闷又难受地跟阿不思抱怨孩子长大了真不可爱。

 

弟弟出生后，全家搬进了更大的房子，但依然没离开公园附近。

 

盖勒特搞摇滚，小象牙耳濡目染，吉他还没摸着，倒是先去学钢琴了。

 

小孩手指短小，只能一个个琴键按过去。饶是如此，在视频里小象牙还是坐在盖勒特怀里，在他的教导下慢慢地在钢琴上完整按出一首小星星。后来奎妮曾经开玩笑提议让艾馥莉来乐队试一试做键盘手，被艾馥莉一口回绝说要自己组乐队，盖勒特半是骄傲半是失落。

 

在两姐弟记忆中，跟爸爸盖勒特相处的时间似乎要比妈妈阿不思多一点，大概由于阿不思工作时间相当规律，而盖勒特的工作不存在固定上下班。

 

下一个视频里阿不思悄悄推开房门，放入孩子，由小象牙带着四岁的奥睿利乌斯飞奔上床，给还在睡觉的盖勒特来了两枚“人肉炮弹”，这种特殊的叫早服务通常是某个平凡周末的开始。

 

相比起姐姐的活泼，奥睿利乌斯则安静许多，他总是能坐下来看阿不思买给他们的书。但安静的孩子在学校容易显得不合群，于是奥睿利乌斯被顽劣孩子盯上。阿不思安抚好暴跳如雷的盖勒特，然后抱着奥睿利乌斯再三告诉他“你不是怪胎，你就是你”。

 

“王尔德怎么说来着，‘做你自己，因为别人都有人做了’。”

 

盖勒特在房门外用手机偷录正在谈心的母子。

 

艾馥莉和奥睿利乌斯一个个视频看下来，重温了过去十几年的生活，添加进剪辑软件里的视频越来越多。

 

“差不多了！等等，怎么能够忘记最重要的一个视频。”说着艾馥莉点击另一个文件夹播放。

 

现场人声沸腾，彩纸在每个人头顶上飘舞，阿不思接过盖勒特的戒指，两人紧紧相拥。是当年求婚的视频。

 

“好了，加上这个，总算完整。”

 

两姐弟商量了一会，决定写在视频最后的一句话是这样的——祝阿不思·邓布利多，盖勒特·格林德沃，结婚14周年快乐！来自你们的珍宝，艾馥莉·邓布利多和奥睿利乌斯·格林德沃。

 

 

“盖尔，你真的没必要这样。约翰尼早就结婚有孩子了，我们一直是好朋友。”阿不思一边无奈地抱怨，一边打开了家里的大门，“下次你再这样，我不会带你去茶会了。”

 

顶着白色莫西干头的盖勒特对自己的所作所为满不在乎，理直气壮地跟在阿不思身后。

 

两个孩子大概已经睡下了，阿不思压低了吵架的声音，径自上楼。盖勒特简直太幼稚了，知道约翰尼也会出席今天的茶会后，竟然强行跟着他一起去现场，还故意在约翰尼来交谈时不断做些惹人害羞的亲密动作，害得他都没能好好跟约翰尼聊上几句。

 

“我就是看他不顺眼，不需要理由。另外身为你的伴侣，我出席茶会天经地义，宝贝。”盖勒特也跟着压低声音，直到两人回到主卧。

 

阿不思还想跟盖勒特争论他无谓的吃醋，但注意力一下被放在床上的一个U盘吸引住了，旁边还留了一张写着“礼物”的小纸条。

 

“孩子们似乎给我们做了什么。”阿不思向盖勒特举起U盘，立刻打开电脑插入。

 

两人好奇地一起坐在电脑前看完，直到最后字幕消失时，两人已经不知不觉紧紧靠着彼此。

 

“你现在还需要吃醋吗，盖尔。”阿不思靠在盖勒特怀里，这些年的一点一滴令阿不思眼眶发热，抬起头充满爱意地凝视伴侣，并且伸出手抚摸盖勒特近年出现在眼角的皱纹，他们正在一起变老。

 

“知道我想到什么吗？”盖勒特挑了挑眉，不怀好意地盯着阿不思，“我想起结婚一周年那一晚，你从浴室里出来，穿着白色的真丝睡袍……”

 

阿不思的脸红了，即使结婚十几年，在这方面他依然没法像盖勒特那么厚脸皮。

 

“我们今晚可以重温一次吗，阿尔？”盖勒特的脸越靠越近，所有的话消弭在吻中。


End file.
